Seductress
by PuddingCup30
Summary: A new mutant shows up at the Mansion with Logan, her powers the reason she's sent on a recruitment mission. She has a past with a certain Cajun and things are tense. How much trouble will they cause each other? Horrible summary, please R&R!
1. Chapter 1

Rogue perked up as the sound of motorcycles could be heard roaring up the drive. "Bobby, he's back!" she gushed happily, taking off down the stairs. Just as the front doors opened, she rounded the corner and saw Logan.

"Hey kid." He smiled at her, pulling her into a small hug. "Did ya miss me?" Smirking, she answered.

"Nah." It was then that she took notice of the figure standing behind him. "Who's your friend?" At that instant, the woman turned around and everybody who was walking by stopped to stare. She pulled a bandana off her head, revealing a long mane of silky brown hair. Rogue inhaled sharply. She was beautiful. Chocolate brown eyes stared back at her, full lips curving into a smile. Her skin was flawless with a touch of tan. The tension was broken when her strong southern twang filled the air.

"Logan ain't told ya 'bout me? I'll thump him for that." She swatted the back of his head as if she were reinforcing what she said. Professor Xavier came in at that moment, smiling at the sight of the new arrival.

"Cora, so very nice to see you. What do we owe the pleasure?" Cora turned a scowl towards Logan, who was grinning a bit sheepishly.

"Did ya not tell them anythang?" Rolling her eyes, she turned back to the Professor. "Logan said I was bein' recruited for a mission. Somethin' 'bout recruitin' somebody else." Xavier turned his eyes to Logan, questions in his glance.

"I thought we already had a plan settled?" Rogue and Bobby looked between the two, confused by the talk of plans and recruiting.

"I ran across Cora and thought she would be better for the job, considering the target." There was a moment of tense silence before Xavier nodded, smiling at her.

"Make yourself comfortable and get rested. You'll be leaving in the morning."

* * *

A few days later, she finally arrived at her destination. Parking her motorcycle by the curb, Cora sauntered into the hotel she was supposed to stay at. She left her bandana on in an attempt to keep the gaping looks to a minimum. Even with her powers dialed down as low as they could go, men still gawked at her. After a quick check-in, she headed to her room. Pulling out the file the Professor had given her, she browsed over the bio of the mutant she was supposed to be recruiting. _Great,_ she thought, rolling her eyes. _They're after the Cajun._

Later that night, her stilettos clicked on the sidewalk as she made her way to the club on Bourbon Street. Still, she left her powers dialed down. _Best to see how Lebeau handled her first, _she thought. Some men were particularly easy, even when they weren't under the influence of a seductress. The last time they met, he had given in rather quickly. Smirking at the thought, Cora casually made her way to the bar, glancing over her shoulder at the poker tables. A group of women were hanging on a man, who was shuffling a deck of cards with a cocky smile on his lips. Chuckling, she raised her glass to her lips.

"You might have a better chance, mademoiselle." The bartender commented, nodding towards Remy. "He's been shrugging the women off all night. Waiting for a keeper I suppose." She let a laugh burst from her mouth.

"Men like Lebeau don't look for keepers. They look for easy." He laughed with her, nodding in agreement.

"Perhaps he's looking for a beauty with wit tonight." He added with a wink as he made his way down the bar to serve other patrons. Closing her eyes, she let her mind feel the mood at the poker table. The women were full of lust, each believing they were going to be the lucky girl tonight. There was a bit of jealousy from the other men. When Cora focused on Remy, she was caught by surprise. Instead of feeling as lusty as the women, he had a layer of fear slathered on with it. Opening her eyes, she glanced back at him. On the surface, he seemed perfectly at ease. Ordering another drink, she headed towards the back of her target. No need to waste any time.

Remy glanced at his cards before noticing the mood shift among the other players. They were gaping, a spike in lust filling the air like perfume. His mouth began to involuntarily water in anticipation. He knew that feeling anywhere. "Mi Corazon." He murmured, turning in his chair.

"This side Sugah." She whispered in his ear, setting a glass of bourbon by his cards. He turned back, letting his eyes roam over her. She had dressed to kill, her skintight jeans showing off her curves. Slowly, he let his gaze rove over the red tank top she was wearing, the neckline causing fantasies to roll through his mind, as well as every other male's in the club. That brown hair curled around her shoulders, looking as soft and silky as he remembered.

"To what do I owe the pleasure, Cherie?" he asked, forcing himself to get back to his card game.

"Can't a girl come to see an old friend?" she asked, her laughter tinkling in his ear. She wrapped one arm around his shoulder, causing him to lose his focus even more. The other women started murmuring angrily, upset that this newcomer had stolen his attention so quickly.

"Petit, no need to use so much on poor Remy." She smirked, enjoying the sight of his head spinning. She had intentionally kicked things up a notch.

"Perhaps we can go somewhere more private, we need to talk."


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys, sorry that this chapter is so short, just getting the ball rolling. I forgot to mention in the first chapter that I don't own anything with X-Men or Marvel, just my homemade mutant. **** Things may come off a bit confusing at this point, but I promise questions will be answered in the near future! Thanks! **

**P.S.- I updated this chapter after it was pointed out that Cora's southern twang disappears a bit. Nothing serious, just a little tweaking. Also, it's formatted a bit differently, hopefully easier to read. :) **

Cora brushed her lips against his temple before walking out, the bartender grinning at her. "Well played." He whispered, smirking as she pushed the door open. The night air was muggy, typical of the end of summer in New Orleans. Couples adorned the streets, each alley getting steamier as the night went on. Chuckling at the wild emotions, she made her way back to her hotel. When Remy wanted to talk, he would find her. He would probably play cards for the remainder of the night, possibly take a woman home with him, then come see her the next afternoon.

Back at the hotel, Cora slid the key in the door and opened it, occupied with her thoughts.

"'Ello Cherie." His voice cut through the dark, stopping her in her tracks. Flipping the light on, she saw him reclined on her bed, his arms stretched behind his head. "You wished to speak?" He was working hard to hide his emotions from her, using his empathy against her. She decided to twist that plan on him.

"Hidin' something, m'dear?" she murmured, making her way across the room to sit beside him on the bed. The charade faltered for a moment, but returned full force. He shut his eyes lazily and grinned.

"Nothin' to hide from you, petit." Running her hand along his jaw, she felt his cover slip. He frowned slightly as he opened his eyes.

"No secrets Sugah." She got up and headed towards her bag, digging for the papers.

"I take it this is a business trip, non?"Handing him a folder, she nodded.

"There's a place in New York—"

"I know about the mutant school." He said sharply. She saw his fingertips glow slightly at the thought of being 'institutionalized', as he called it.

"Then perhaps you know that the head honcho wants you there. He wants to offer you a teachin' job and to be a part of the X-Men." He watched her move about the room, his face full of questions.

"You took this offer?" This made her stop walking.

"Yes." She glanced out the window before speaking again. "I'd been gone a long time from there, but they had me back like it'd only been a day."

"You think you'll be happy there?" Looking at him, she flashed him a sweet smile.

"If I'm not, I'll leave, just like I always do." He scowled at her. She had to admit, that was a low blow he probably didn't deserve. She walked over to the window and craned her neck to see out into the darkness.

"Expecting friends?" he asked, shuffling the papers absentmindedly.

"No, but you are." That's what the fear had been about that Cora sensed on him. Assassins were in the area and being caught alone was not what he had wanted.

"Then this is where I bid you adieu Cherie." He hopped up from the bed and was halfway out the door before he turned. "A kiss for the road?" he asked, waggling his eyebrows. A dagger was hurled across the room and wedged itself in the doorframe. "Your calling card has not changed?" he asked, laughing. "I will see you tomorrow Cherie."

"So, they send you to bring back 'ol Remy Lebeau?" He smirked, sipping his coffee.

"Someb'dy else was supposed to come down, but Logan found me a few days before. He figured I would have a stronger influence over you." Her grin was almost like a feline, coy and smug.

"Of course, he knew I couldn't resist a belle femme like you." Chuckling, Cora took a long drink of her coffee. _This was too easy_, she thought with a grin.

"Are you comin' to the school?" she asked him after sitting in silence for a few moments. A devilish grin spread over his face as he spoke.

"I thought that you could stay a few days and let us talk it over." Rolling her eyes, she laughed.

"I leave this evenin' regardless of your decision." Which wasn't entirely true. Logan and Xavier had told her to push him if necessary because they wanted him at the institute. Her bluff would make him decide fast though.

"Mi Cherie, you hurt Remy's heart!" He clutched his chest dramatically, chuckling. "You leave me no choice but to go to dis school. Maybe I will see you for more than a few days if I do?"

After breakfast, Cora called the mansion. "Did you get him?" It was Logan.

"Hello to yah too." She said, frowning at the phone. "And yes, I did. He's packin' up a few things now." She heard an impressed whistling on the other end.

"Wow kid, you're fast. You didn't…?" He let the unspoken question hang in the air before she realized what he was implying.

"I most certainly did not!" she growled at the phone, blushing at the thought. She may be a seductress, but she was not an easy, sex-hungry tramp. "Why'd you even think that?"

"I'm just checkin'!" Logan said quickly, attempting to cover his butt on this one. "I mean, you all have a history."

"That's ancient history." She mumbled, slinging a shirt angrily into her duffel bag.

"Well, sometimes history repeats itself." Letting out an angry groan, she hung up. _What an ass_. She should have known he would keep bringing up the relationship. Even though it had been over since she left the South, Logan never let her forget it. Checking the clock, she hurriedly packed the rest of her things and rushed downstairs. No need to keep their newest recruit waiting.


	3. Chapter 3

**I don't own X-Men or Marvel, just the lovely Cora. **

Cora smiled as the mansion came into view through the trees. Pushing the throttle of her motercycle, she sped down the drive, skidding to a stop by the garage. Remy followed close behind. As she pulled her helmet off, she noticed the look of awe on his face as he spotted the collection of Harleys in the corner of the spacious garage.

"Try not to steal one." She muttered as she led the way inside. The lower halls were quiet, but after a quick elevator ride, they were in the bustling atmosphere of the school.

"Cora! Good to see you again! We'll have to catch up later!" Storm called from the stairs, waving as she was swept away with the crowd. The students began to thin down, most of them heading into classrooms when Logan and Xavier appeared from around the corner.

"Cora, it's nice to see you again so soon, and with our guest." Xavier said, smiling at Remy. "I assume he knows what we are offering him?"

"Yes sir." Cora said. Did they think she had tied him up and drug him here against his will? Smirking, she had to remind herself that it wouldn't have been the first time she had done that to somebody.

"Good," he said, turning and leading the way towards his office. "Your schedule is in your room, Cora. Mr. Lebeau, you will need to come with me while I go over some rules about life in the mansion." Remy frowned slightly as Cora started towards the stairs.

"Cora!" a voice said excitedly. A guy had appeared at the end of the hallway. Remy couldn't help but be surprised by his appearance. He was shirtless with two huge wings protruding from his back.

"Warren!" she called out, running to meet him. Once she was a few steps away, she leaped into his arms, nearly knocking him to the ground. Laughing, the winged man kissed her. Swearing under his breath, Remy followed the Professor to his office.

* * *

After dropping her bags off at her room, Cora headed to one of the training rooms on the lower levels. Logan was leading a few of the older students to the Danger Room when he saw her.

"Hey kid." He said, causing some of the students to laugh.

"Logan, I'm not a kid." She couldn't help but laugh too. It seemed like he called everybody a kid if they weren't one of the older teachers. "Headin' to the Danger Room?" she asked, looking over the group following him. They looked too young to already be in training.

"Yeah, want to join?"

"Nah, I have some things I need to do." Shrugging, he led the X-men in training into the room, leaving Cora in the hallway.

Stepping into the training room, the silence settled around her like an old friend. She slid a keycard into the computer and headed towards the center of the room, her steps echoing off the walls. Gripping the handles of the blunt katana blades, she waited. A hollow sounding shot filled the air as the tennis ball flew at her at blinding speed. With an easy slash, she sliced it in two, preparing for the next one. Even with all the technology they had access to, the tennis ball setup worked best for Cora, and she didn't want to change. Soon, the balls were flying at her in pairs and triplets, trying to batter her from all sides. It felt good to focus on something this simple. Listen. Focus. Slice. Repeat. After a few rounds, she started shedding clothes until she was down to shorts and a tank top. Sweat slid down her temples as she prepared for the next wave of 'attack'.

"Cherie." The voice startled Cora, causing her to turn towards the source. Unfortunately, the program continued to run, pelting her with half a dozen balls. Scrambling to the controls, she shut the system down.

"What d'you want Remy?" Her voice was full of irritation, thanks to the bruises already forming on her stomach and back.

"When did you pick up this habit?" he asked, strolling around the room, kicking the remains of the tennis balls. She could feel his eyes roaming over her, making her wish she had left more clothes on.

"An ol' friend taught me b'fore we went our separate ways."

"You mean an old flame?" Gritting her teeth, she resisted the urge to turn the program on high and beat Remy with a thousand balls. He was right in his assumption; her last boyfriend had taught her.

"What d'you want?" she asked again, grabbing a broom to sweep the ball halves towards an opening in the floor.

"So who is de new one?" Of course, he would want to know.

"His name is Warren, a lot of people call'em Angel." Chuckling, he helped her herd the balls towards the hole.

"So, you go from Diablo to Angel. Big change, non?" She avoided his eyes. His voice was serious when he spoke again. "If I recall, it was you who said you gave up on lookin' for love, petit." It was true, though she hadn't just said that to Remy. She had screamed it at him when she left New Orleans.

"A girl gets lonely." She murmured as she walked out of the training room.

* * *

"Cora?" Rogue called out quietly, knocking on her bedroom door. Nothing but silence greeted her. Barely opening the door, she peeked inside. The bed was empty, the blankets bundled up to one side. The doors leading out to the balcony were open, the sun streaming into the room. "Cora? Are you here?"

"Out here sugah." Crossing the room, Rogue saw her perched on the ledge of the balcony, her legs dangling over the side.

"Am I interrupting anything?" Cora turned and smiled at her, her eyes still holding a sleepy look.

"Nah, just enjoyin' a sunrise." They stood in silence for a while until Cora spoke. "What's botherin' yah Sugah?" Rogue looked down at her hands, her cheeks blushing slightly as she answered.

"I feel silly asking, but none of the students know anything about you. Not even your power. We're all curious." Chuckling, Cora stretched her back out.

"So you're the brave soul who came to get my story?" After a quick nod from Rogue, she continued. "Well, you better get comft'able, it's a bit long dependin' on how many details I spill." The young girl immediately dropped into a chair beside the railing, excited to finally hear the new teacher's story.

**I feel cruel, leaving a cliff hanger like this, but I can't help it! I wanted to get this chapter up before Thanksgiving craziness takes over. No worries though, I've already got her story planned out in my mind, getting ready to put in on paper…erm, computer screen! Lol. Hopefully, it will clear a few things up as far as Gambit and other things are concerned. **


	4. Chapter 4

**I wasn't planning on posting another chapter just yet, but I got into a writing groove as the fam and I were watching some football this evening. So here it is! As always, I don't own X-Men or Marvel, just Cora. Also, just a heads up: Italics are memories in this chapter. **

Cora smiled at Rogue as she sat down in the chair, rapt with attention. "Where to begin…?" she sighed, closing her eyes lazily.

"How about your powers? What can you do?" Rogue pressed lightly.

"Yeah, we'll start there. Mah powers are perty simple. The people who know me call me a seductress because of them." A small smile played across her lips as she spoke. "I can control lust and attraction 'round me. Pair that with bein' an empath and I can basically control any relationship." Rogue's face was full of awe and longing.

"That must be amazing…" she breathed. This caused Cora's eyes to snap open.

"Not as amazing as you may think sweetheart." Her voice was sharp, with a bit of bitterness mixed in.

"What do you mean?"

"Well, as far as our powers go, you and I ah very similar Rogue." Her face twisted up in confusion as Cora continued. "Yah see, you can experience love, though the lustful side of it, the touch, is out of reach. I can experience the touch, but I'll never feel the love."

"I don't understand." Rogue's face was still confused.

"Mah power isn't somethin' I can turn off. Even when I focus and minimize it as small as I can, it's still there, producin' this lust. That means that it's constantly 'round me. The relationships I'm in are based on nothin' more than that feeling. The few times I've tried serious relationships, they ne'er led to love, just an attraction based off of mah power." She stared off into the trees, a sad sigh crossing her lips. They sat in silence, Rogue digesting this new information while Cora let memories roll across her mind.

"So what about your life?" Rogue asked, her voice uncertain. "What about those relationships?" Cora grinned slightly. She knew she would have to talk about them after she mentioned them. Rogue was a teenage girl who enjoyed a romantic story as much as the next girl, even if it was with a bit of a chip on her shoulder.

"Where d'you want me to start?"

"The very beginning, when you found out you had powers." This caught Cora by surprise. She had expected her to ask about the lusts lost and what not, not her childhood.

"Really?"

"Yeah, I want to hear the backstory of Cora Moores." She smiled. She could see why Logan was attached to the kid.

"I discovered I was a mutant when I was fi'teen. I just noticed somethin' was different, and when…somebody tried to take advantage of me, I knew somethin' was up." Cora decided against telling the details on this. Only a few people knew that it was her father who had attacked her. Shuddering, she could still feel his calloused hands grabbing at her. "I ran away from home tha' night, started headin' north. Ended up hearin' about Xavier's, so I came here. You can imagine the hell I went through bein' around a bunch of testost'rone-filled teenage boys with a mutation like mine. It was fun though, I liked it here. After two years, I started feelin' a bit stir-crazy, so I took off runnin' again." She paused for a moment. What would her life be like if she hadn't run away from the mansion? The possibilities made her brain buzz.

"Where did you go?" Rogue asked, pulling her out of her thoughts.

"I jus' took off. I started out goin' south, but when I hit Tennessee, I changed mah mind and came back up north. On the border of Canada, I got snatched. Ever hear of Three Mile Island?" she asked, turning to the younger girl.

"Yeah, it was a nuclear facility that had an accident."

"Wrong!" Cora said, waving her hand dramatically with a sour smirk. "Three Mile Island was a mutant experimentin' lab covered up as a nuclear power plant. That's where I was taken."

"You were experimented on?" Rogue asked, her face filled with horror.

"Yeah Sugah, they were interested in mah powers and used me like a lab rat. I would'a gone crazy, but wouldn't you know it, one Remy Lebeau was bein' held in the cell across from me." A smile spread across her face without her realizing it. "We were both young, on the run, and bein' held hostage. He was smart though. He came up with a plan and got out of his cell and helped me out too."

"So that's how you all met? I heard Logan say you had a history with him." Cora couldn't help but be surprised again. Rogue paid more attention than they knew.

"Yeah, that's where our story began. He had family down in N'Orlans and told me I could come with'em if I wanted. So I did. For the next three years, Remy and I dated as I worked with his family's business." Cora stopped, thinking back on those times. Three years worth of memories flooded her mind, nearly all of them good. A few made her blush just thinking about them.

"So why did you all break up?"

"My mutation." She said simply. "Rememba' what I said? I can never know what love is like. My entire life, I've searched for the guys that 'feel' different, thinkin' that difference is what will make them be able to get past my power. After three years, I confronted Remy about it…"

_Cora wedged the dagger in the doorframe of Remy's office. Touching the 'We need to talk' note lightly, she headed back to the house as it became dark._

"I waited for'em in the study of his father's house. It was on the third floor, which made it more likely that we wouldn't be interrupted."

_Perched on the edge of the desk, she absentmindedly ran her hand over the smooth oak wood, staring out the open door towards the balcony as she waited. _

"He came home and came upstairs, and for a second, I thought about forgettin' what I was goin' to talk to him about. But curiosity got the best of me and I followed through.

"_Corazon__, you wanted to talk?" he asked as he joined her on the desk. _

"_Remy, we've been togetha a while, right?" With an agreeing nod, she continued. "How do you feel about me?" At this point, her heart was pounding. This was the deciding moment. He wrapped his arms around her and whispered in her ear. _

"_Cherie, I think you are a belle femme and always on my mind. You drive me crazy and that's what attracts me to you." _

"His answer showed that after all 'at time, we were still stuck with the stupid lust 'tween us."

"_That's it?" she asked, trying to keep the hurt out of her voice. He kissed her neck, but she pushed away from the desk, trying to unscramble her angry and meandering thoughts. _

"_Petit, what is wrong?" _

"_This! This is wrong!" she growled angrily, unable to contain it anymore. _

"I lost my tempa' and took it out on him. It was prolly not the smartest course of action, but it was the first thing I could think of." At Rogue's confused look, she added. "I threw'em off the balcony, dear. Granted, there was a pool beneath us, but I won't swear I was plannin' on him hittin' it."

_When Remy reached out for her, she swatted his hands. "If we aren't in love by now, we aren't goin' to be." He reached out again and managed to grab her wrist. "Let go of me!" she screamed, reacting with the skills the Thieves had taught her. With a quick step, she pulled his arm behind his back and slung him over the ledge of the balcony. He sailed through the air silently, a spectacular splash announcing his landing. He surfaced, sputtering slightly. _

"_Cherie, I do not understand." His voice was hurt and confused as he stood in the water._

"_If this didn't work by now, I doubt it will. I'm tired of lookin' for love, Remy." Her voice shook slightly as she screamed, but she doubted he could hear the quivers three stories below. _

"_You are welcome to stay if you wish, even if you don't want me Petit." His kindness nearly broke Cora's heart again. _

"_I'm not happy here anymore." She lied. "If I'm not happy somewhere, I leave." _

"I said some things I shouldn't have and then I left." They sat in silence for a while, the ghosts of her pasts haunting her.

"So where did you go after that?"

"I took off, went from east coast to west, north border to south. I did anything and everything I wanted, not lettin' anything stop me."

"How long before you met the next guy?" She was following the story well.

"It was seven years before I sensed somebody different. He and Remy were quite the opposites, it was quite amusin'."

"What was he like?" Rogue asked, unable to contain her excitement. Hearing Cora's past was fascinating, like reading a novel you couldn't put down.

"He was a mercenary named Wade. He was attractive, charmin', and he never shut up." She laughed at the thought. On more than one occasion, she had lip locked with him to shut him up. "Drove the people he worked with crazy, but somethin' 'bout him had me hooked. I could sense somethin' different in him, so I just ran with it." Her time with Wade had been fun, though not the same as with Remy. She joined him in the mercenary business, being a valuable asset with her abilities of manipulation over men. "We were togetha two years before we parted ways."

"_Why are you packin'?" Cora asked, dropping a bag of groceries on the table. _

"_I'm taking that job I was offered." Wade answered, throwing a few shirts in a duffel bag. _

"_I thought we agreed that this Stryker was a shady fella. He won't tell you anything other than he wants you to work for him." He didn't answer, just continued packing. "I don't think you should go." She finally said, wrapping her arms around his bare waist. He stopped for a moment, his body visibly relaxing. _

"_Play fair Cora." He murmured, knowing she was using her powers to try and change his mind. Sighing softly, she pulled the lustful energy back in. "Look, I'm going. This Stryker guy is shady, but every client I work for is. Nothing you say is going to change my mind." Biting her lip, Cora spoke. _

"_I'm not goin' with you." They both knew what the words meant. Being a mercenary, once Wade slipped through your fingers, you never got him back. If he decided to still go, this would be the last time they saw each other._

"_Why not?" _

"_I have a bad feelin' about this guy. I'm not sure what it is, but I feel like…he's done somethin' bad. The name sounds so familiar…" He frowned slightly, holding a pair of socks in one hand. Dropping them, he turned and pulled two of his swords off the wall. _

"_Keep practicing love. You've got talent." With a kiss on the cheek and sad goodbye, he was gone. _

"And then I came back to the States." She said, coming out of her mental tour of her past. "I would drop by the mansion ever once and a while, but I never felt like stayin' for more than a few days. I kept in touch with a few people, and I knew the Professor was watchin' if they needed me. When I met Warren and showed him around the mansion, I started stayin' longer. Lately though, I've been runnin' more…" Cora felt exhausted, and not just due to lack of sleep. Rehashing her past brought up a lot of things she would rather forget. "And so you know mah basic story and the only serious relationships in mah life." She said in a fake upbeat voice, turning to Rogue. Students were beginning to appear outside, many of them with breakfast in hand. "Go on and get some breakfast Sugah, I'm sure you're starved." She added, dismissing her guest and the conversation.

"Thanks Cora." Rogue murmured, getting up to leave.

"One more thing Rogue." She turned back to the woman perched on the balcony ledge. "I don't mind you sharin' about mah powers, but please keep mah past between us."

**So here it is! A peek into the past of Cora! When I planned it, most of it was going to be flashbacks, but it didn't make sense in the setting of explaining it to Rogue. I wanted to include the parting scenes with Remy and Wade at least, mainly because they were bouncing around my head while I was out hunting this morning! Plus, can't resist including a little more eye candy in the story! Haha!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Like usual, I don't own X-Men or Marvel, just my Cora. Just a fair warning, this chapter is a bit weird. I'm not sure how I feel about it at this point, but I hope you like it!**

Cora felt her head nod suddenly. Jerking awake, she glanced at the clock. _Still twenty damn minutes_, she thought as she groaned. She leaned back in her chair, propping her feet up on the desk. The students were working feverishly on their tests, the air buzzing. Feeling the emotions around her, Cora sensed feelings of nervousness, irritation, and the occasional spike of confidence; the usual test-taking atmosphere, except for the feeling of smug victory that suddenly popped up.

"John, cheat again and I'll rip 'at test up." She called out, causing the small smirk to fall off the boy's face.

"Yes ma'am." He mumbled. Silence filled the air again, causing Cora to start squirming. She was ready for the weekend and wanted out of the classroom as much as the students. Brought out of her thoughts, she noticed that nearly all of the students had finished, their tests turned over.

"If you're done, bring up yah tests and skedaddle. Have a good weekend." A stampede of students rushed forward, dropping their tests on her desk. After they left, only a few remained working. As she was searching for a pen to grade the papers, Warren poked his head in the door.

"Can we talk?" _Not again…_

"Sure," she whispered, heading towards the door. "I'll be in the hallway." She said in a warning voice to the students remaining. "What Warren?" Cora asked, as soon as they were in the hallway.

"How are you?" _Here we go._

"I'm fine. What'd you really wanna talk 'bout?"

"Well, It's about you taking off next weekend and—"

"No, I won't stay here." She interrupted. Arguing over this _again_ was beginning to grate on her nerves.

"I just don't think it's safe for you to be running off by yourself." He kept speaking as if she hadn't cut him off. Running her hand through her hair, she tried to keep her voice even and calm.

"Warren, we've talked about this. I'm perfectly capable of protectin' myself."

"Maybe I could go with you?" Cora rubbed her temples, feeling a headache cropping up.

"I need to go alone, you know that." She felt his mood go sour, the taste of sour lemons touching the back of her throat instantly. His irritation began to fill the air. Her 'runaway trips' were a sore spot between them. He wasn't worried about her running off to see somebody else or anything, he was just overly protective. It made her feel smothered at times. He just didn't understand that she needed to get away. Shutting her eyes, she reached out and grabbed his arms. He pulled her closer to him, letting her rest her head on his chest.

"This isn't working, is it?" he sighed softly after a moment, voicing what both of them had been thinking for a few weeks.

"I don't think so. We're just too opposite to attract I guess." She mumbled, pulling away. He looked away, not wanting to meet her eyes.

"No chance of changing?" She shook her head, praying he would accept the answer and move on.

"Friends?" Cora couldn't help but smile. It felt like high school when he said that.

"Yeah, I'd like that." She said, squeezing his hand. She went back into the classroom, leaving him in the hallway, less alone than he thought.

"Tough break, homme." Remy said as he came from around the corner. Warren frowned at him. The last thing he wanted was Gambit to come and mock him over the breakup. He turned to leave when Remy spoke again. "She's a free spirit. Gotta let 'er run, even if it hurts. I learned dat too."

* * *

Cora jolted awake, sitting upright suddenly. She was covered in sweat and her breathing was ragged. She kept reminding herself that it was just a nightmare, even though she still felt the fire in her veins and the shriek echoing in her head. Running her hand through her damp hair, she checked the clock. '4:37 A.M.' blinked back at her. Looking towards the ceiling, she groaned. When was the last time she had enjoyed a full night of sleep?

"May as well gid'dup…" she murmured, forcing herself out of bed. After a quick clothes change, she grabbed her packed bags and quietly padded downstairs. She would eat something and then head out for the weekend once it was light outside. Dropping her bag by the kitchen door, she was surprised to see Bobby Drake sitting at the table eating. "That's mah ice cream, you know." She yawned out, opening the freezer door. He glanced at the bowl guiltily.

"I'm sorry, I didn't—"

"It's okay, sugah." Pulling out another pint from the back of the freezer, she grinned. "Always have a backup." As Cora settled down beside him, Logan walked in.

"Doesn't anybody sleep around here?"

"Apparently not." Bobby muttered. She let her mind wander as Logan and Bobby talked, only catching a few words about Rogue before something started nagging at her mind. Something didn't feel right to her; an emotion was out of place nearby. Logan tensed up, sensing something was wrong too.

"Stay here." He murmured to Bobby. Cora abandoned her ice cream and slipped out of the kitchen, picking up her swords as she went. Beams from flashlights were barely visible in the TV room, stealthy footsteps muffled on the floor. _Somebody had broken into the mansion. _Edging down the hallway, she saw the fatigued men carrying out an unconscious student.

"Drop'em." She said, stepping around the corner and showing herself. The nearest soldier raised his pistol, aiming at her. A devilish grin spread across her face as she focused on him, letting the seductress in her come out. A shudder passed over the man before he fell to his knees, the feeling of desire overwhelming him. The man behind him aimed and shot, Cora's reflexes automatically drawing the blades in front of her in defense. A loud "_PING_!" filled the air. Tucking back behind the wall, she saw what looked like pieces of metal darts on the floor.

The sound of a student's ear-splitting shriek filled the air. Hurried footsteps filled the halls above Cora, signaling that everyone was waking up. Running out towards the men, she started fighting, attempting to stop the soldiers before they could attack the students. Focusing, she imagined herself back in the training room as the intruders surrounded her, keeping their distance as they planned when to attack. Darts started flying, causing Cora to dance around with blades flashing as she distracted the men with her powers. A glowing card whizzed by her head, taking out a soldier behind her.

"Having fun?" Remy asked as he landed beside her. Suddenly, the windows shattered as more soldiers poured in. Logan appeared, carrying an unconscious boy.

"Take him, he's stunned." He said, handing him off to Remy.

"The tunnel is 'at way!" Cora pointed down the hallway. "I saw Colossus headin' there; he'll show you where it is. I'll buy you some extra time!" Remy seemed reluctant to leave her in the thick of the battle.

"You be right behind me, Cherie!" he said as she pushed him down the hall. Turning back towards the chaos, somebody caught her by the throat. A moment of panic seized Cora before she attempted to focus on the man, but a needle plunged into her neck. It felt as if fog had spread over her mind, making her unable to focus enough to affect anybody.

"Let her go." A chilling voice said, coming out of the shadows. When the strong grip released her, she slid down the wall, unable to support herself.

"Cora, is that you? I didn't expect to see you here." The voice sounded amused. Forcing her eyes open, Cora looked at the man, barely realizing who he was before she passed out.

"You…" she murmured.


	6. Chapter 6

**So, here's the next chapter. It's different since it's from Remy's POV. I thought it would be nice to peek in on Remy before switching back to a captive Cora. I decided to show a different side to the womanizer; even if his mind is still on one thing (which is shown in the second dream a bit.) I know it's short and jumps around a bit, which I'm sorry for. Writer's block and school can be thanked for that. Also, just a friendly request for some more reviews! I want to hear what you all think and I'm open for suggestions, seeing how I'm not sure how the story will end or where it will go. Please, show some love! :)**

Looking back, Remy didn't see Cora in the tunnel. Quickly handing off the unconscious boy to a few panicked students, he sprinted back towards the mansion. The painfully strong emotions from the fleeing students overwhelmed him, magnifying his panic at her absence. He tried not to think about what could have happened to her, shoving the fearful thoughts to the back of his mind. Being so focused on running, he bowled over Bobby Drake and slammed into Logan, nearly falling after the impact.

"Wrong way Cajun." He said, grabbing his arm and steering him back the way he came.

"No! Cora is that way!" he said quickly, fighting against his grip.

"They have her." Logan answered flatly as he pushed against him. He stopped fighting Logan and stared.

"We have to help her!" Remy tried to push past Logan, causing a scuffle to break out.

"Hey!" It was Rogue. She placed her arm on Remy's shoulder, being sure to avoid his skin. "I know you're upset, but right now, the best thing you can do is escape with us." He shook his head, refusing to abandon her with the enemy.

"She's right." Bobby said as John helped him to his feet. "Escape today, fight tomorrow." Gritting his teeth, he turned and followed them down the tunnel, feeling like a traitor to Cora.

* * *

"_Remy?" Cora's soft voice brought him out of his daze. He had abandoned his bed and settled down in the den, staring at the moon through the window. "Oui mi Cherie?" She had her arms wrapped around herself, her eyes red. "De nightmares again?" he asked, holding out his arms. She nodded as she quickly walked over to the couch and settled down beside him. She let her head rest against his chest as she wrapped her arm around him, curling up next to him. Both of them had been plagued by nightmares of their time at Three Mile Island, but Cora seemed to be more affected by them. Kissing her temple softly, he whispered in her ear. "De are nothin' more than nightmares Petit. You are safe with Remy." _

A sudden jolt brought Remy out of his brief sleep. Logan had hit another pothole as he drove like a maniac towards Boston. Bobby, Rogue, and John were asleep in the backseat, one of them snoring softly. They sat in silence for a few moments before Logan spoke.

"Holdin' up kid?" Remy could feel his gaze and continued to stare out the window.

"What do you mean?"

"You seemed pretty tore up back there."

"'s nothing." Remy answered simply, not wanting to think about it.

"I'm not buyin' that." Logan was stubborn. Remy could feel the edge in his emotions, something caught between the ever-present hostility and…pity? It looked like he wasn't dropping this.

"I feel like it's my job to watch out for her. And I failed." Neither of them spoke as they pulled into the suburbs, the kids waking up as they pulled into the Drake's driveway.

* * *

Remy rubbed his temples, the last 18 hours nagging at his mind. The mansion had been attacked, they fled to Boston, John had attacked the police, the Air Force had retaliated, and now they were talking as if they were building an alliance with Magneto and Mystique. He didn't know them well, but from what he heard and could feel, he didn't trust them much. Sure, Magneto had saved their lives, but it sounded like he had threatened them far more times in the past. Working for the Thieves Guild in New Orleans had been much simpler than being a school teacher, he thought with a tired laugh.

"We're setting up tents for the night Cajun. We'll leave in the morning whenever the jet is fixed." Logan's voice rang out through the night air. _Great, more time for Cora to be held hostage. _Pulling himself to his feet, he grabbed a tent and set it up quickly. John came over, looking as if he was planning on bunking in with him.

"Share with Drake, kid. I don't want guests." He muttered, quickly zipping the entrance shut. Laying down, it felt like sleep was a long way off, his mind buzzing. A question crossed his mind again, causing him to frown. _Why did he want to save her so much?_ He told himself it was because they were old friends, their time at Three Mile Island bonding them stronger than a normal friendship. He thought of the three years he had spent with her, surprising his family by ending his erratic behavior with other women when he brought her home. Another reason crossed his mind, but he didn't want to think it, not with the situation they were in. Slowly, he drifted off to sleep as he let his mind wander.

_"Corazon…" he murmured happily as she kissed his neck. He could feel her grin as she ran her hand over his chest, sending a shiver down his spine. "Oui?" she asked, causing him to laugh. When she spoke French, her southern twang destroyed it. He ran his hand over her hip, relishing the feeling of her soft skin. "Mi Cherie, you are amazing." She pulled back, her eyes lit up brightly. "Not bad for a first time?" There was a touch of nervousness in the question, a fear of an unsatisfied answer. He reached out and touched her cheek, pulling her closer to him. "De best." He murmured as he kissed her. _

For a moment, Remy forgot where he was when he woke up. He couldn't help but grin after dreaming about his and Cora's first time together. She had been so nervous. He had been surprised when she told him she was a virgin and slightly ashamed to admit that he had had more than his fair share of flings in the past. Instead of being upset by it, a curious look had crossed her face before she pounced on him. Stretching, he sat up in bed to have reality smack him in the face. His head rammed against the roof of the tent, reminding him that they were stranded and still searching for Cora and the missing students.


	7. Chapter 7

**Here's another chapter, hope you enjoy. If you have a few seconds to spare, please leave me a review! I want to know your opinions and ideas for this story! Like I said before, I don't know where this story is going, so you could influence what I write!**

Cora was cold. It was a cold that made her bones ache with the smallest of movements, causing everything to creak as she breathed. Groaning, she lifted herself up off a frigid stone floor and opened her eyes. "God no…" she murmured, panic clenching her stomach at the familiar look of the room. She was in a cell. It was nothing more than a stone room, the only light coming from a tiny barred window in the door. Her breathing quickened until she was on the verge of hyperventilating as she stood up.

"LET ME OUT!" she screamed as she ran across the room and started pushing and pulling on the bars. Tears were streaming down her face as nothing but silence greeted her. Flashbacks of Three Mile Island started passing through her mind, her time of captivity still fresh in her memory. The only difference this time was she was alone. _I have to get out of here._ Walking to the opposite corner, she sat down and wrapped her arms around herself. Wiping the tears from her face, she forced herself to think. Staring at the door, a simple plan began to form. Somebody had to open it sooner or later, and when they did, all hell was going to break loose.

It felt like hours had passed before the sound of footsteps echoed softly down the hallway outside her cell. She could spot several men through the window.

"We are coming in to retrieve you. Resist and we will use force." Struggling to her feet, Cora tried to remain a picture of innocence as she waited. Four guards stepped in, watching her cautiously. With a ghost of a grin, one of them collapsed in the floor with a shout. After disabling the guard, she caught the others by surprise by running at them. She didn't care what force they were talking about, she wasn't going without a fight. After a quick right hook, one of them grabbed her around the shoulders, attempting to restrain her as another aimed a gun at her. Instinct took over and Cora folded in on herself, causing the man to flip over her as a dart was shot at her. He was hit, knocking him out in a split-second.

Turning back towards the armed man, a fist met the side of her head. As she stumbled back, she took another blunt shot in the jaw. It felt like her teeth rattled in her skull as she hit the wall. "Let's get them out of here. We'll talk to Stryker before we try again." One of the remaining guards said quickly, dragging one of his unconscious comrades out the door before Cora tried to attack again. The door let out a rusty gasp as it was shut and locked again. Cora's head throbbed and she could taste blood in her mouth, but she was able to muster out a weak smile of victory. They hadn't taken her.

* * *

"Bring her down to the lab." Cora looked towards the door when the calm voice cut through the silence. It had been several hours since the last attempt to remove her from the room, allowing some time for the pounding in her head to recede to a dull pain. The door busted open quickly before she could stand up, revealing an enormous, wolfish man. She stared at him, preparing to force an unhealthy amount of her mutation on him. Focusing hard, she was startled when he took a few slow steps towards her.

"Your mind games don't work on me." He growled, roughly grabbing her by the arms. Cora instantly began struggling, kicking and squirming in attempt to get out of his solid grip. An irritated sound came from behind her as he squeezed her arms harder, making them feel as if they would snap. Looking down, blood was beginning to drip down her arms as his claw-like nails dug into her arms. He yanked her out of her cell, then drug her down the hallway. After turning the corner, Cora saw a familiar face.

"WADE!" she screamed, causing him to turn. "Help me!" she struggled harder against the man. A pained look crossed Wade's face as he turned away, walking into one of the rooms. Her knees buckled as he disappeared, leaving her to the enemy. Seeing the lab doors at the end of the hallway, she resorted to her only option. She knew it was most likely useless, but she wasn't going silently. "HELP! SOMEBODY HELP ME!" she shrieked, feeling tears well up in her eyes. Being pulled through the lab doors was like déjà vu. Everything looked the same; all the shining surgical instruments were lined up precisely on tables and a cold metal table with restraints setting beside a water tank big enough for a person to fit in.

"Put her on the table, Victor." The chilling voice of Stryker brought her back from her reverie. Victor forced her near the table and slammed her down, knocking the breath out of her. Before she could react, he already had one of the restraints uncomfortably tight around her chest.

"NO!" she began struggling again, kicking and flailing her arms what little bit they could move. He was rough though, and soon, she could barely move. Cora looked at Stryker through tear-filled eyes, her breath coming in shallow, shuddering intervals. Picking up a syringe, he grinned at her. "Good to have you back." He said before injecting the contents into her arm. With an agonized shriek, Cora was reliving her nightmares.

* * *

"I thought you said you would leave her?" he asked, trying to keep his voice calm. Stryker turned away from the computer monitor, looking at him curiously.

"She resisted. And it seemed a waste to leave her there, especially with her…curious capabilities." Wade gritted his teeth. He could hear her shrieking in the hallway for help, the sound causing his stomach to clench. "I have work to do. Patrol the facility." he commanded, walking from the office. For once, Wade didn't feel like following the orders Stryker gave. He wanted to bust Victor in the face for roughhousing Cora so much. She looked like he had beat the hell out of her. As Stryker walked by, he grimaced as he realized she would probably look worse once Stryker was through with his first round of fun.


	8. Chapter 8

**Hey guys, sorry for the wait! I had this chapter written and was tweaking the dialogue when I suddenly hated it and refused to post. The way I wrote it before, Wade and Remy sounded like angsty little middle school girls, which I hated. Lol. So I had to go back to the drawing board and scrape around my head a little bit, which took some time. Thanks for the patience! Here's the next chapter!**

"_That's it, work the crowd, babe. He'll turn up soon." Wade spoke into the radio as he looked through binoculars. He caught his eyes lingering on Cora again and forced himself to continue scanning the surrounding area. No doubt he was getting a dose of the lust she was pumping into the air. _

"_Enjoyin' the show?" her voice whispered back, intentionally shaking extra in his direction. She must have heard his sigh. Wade grinned, thinking he would have to get more jobs like this. Watching Cora belly dance was a fine sight. _

"_You'll have to do a private show for me after we're done working, then I'll tell you." Her laughter tinkled in his ear as he scanned the area again. "Bingo! Found our man. White shirt, black pants, black hat. Approaching from the east entrance. Keep him busy, I'm on my way down." He said as he grabbed his swords and walked briskly out of the room. _

Wade opened his eyes. He had dozed off for a minute, his head resting against the wall as he sat outside the office. Standing up quickly, he looked walked to the lab doors and peeked in the window, relieved that it was empty and any evidence of the experiment cleaned away from the table. Slowly, he walked down the silent hallway, his footsteps softly echoing off the walls. Stopping at the only occupied cell, he looked through the bars. Cora was in a mangled heap in the floor. As if she sensed his presence, she turned enough to look at him. Pain flashed across his face before she turned her back on him.

"Cora." He said quietly. She didn't acknowledge him. "Cora, look at me." She turned, her eyes blazing despite her haggard appearance. They sat in silence, just staring at each other. Wade grimaced as he looked at her. Now that she was sitting still, she looked even worse than before. Between the guards, Creed, and Stryker, she looked a mess. One side of her face was covered in massive bruises, a dried blood trail clinging to her skin beneath her busted lip. Her arms had hand-shaped bruises from Creed, the gashes from his claws covered in clotted blood. The unmistakable signs of needle sticks covered her arms and legs.

"What'd they do to you?" she asked softly, moving so she could lean against the wall. He had planned on asking her the same question.

"What do you mean?"

"You're just…not Wade anymore." Her eyes squinted slightly as she frowned.

"I don't know what you're talking about." He thought about walking away. He didn't come there to be analyzed by his beaten ex-girlfriend. He wasn't sure why he had come at all. Silence surrounded them for a few moments before she suddenly spoke.

"'That!" He stopped and looked at her, his face saying 'What the hell are you talking about?'. "You're quiet. The Wade I knew wasn't even quiet in his sleep. He'd talk until the cows came home, then he'd talk some more. Where's 'at arrogant smile you always had? You look so sad. You aren't Wade." She said the last sentence slowly, as if hoping that would help him understand. He was getting ready to answer when she suddenly groaned in pain. Sliding off the wall, her back arched and toes curled under as she gritted her teeth, a spasm wracking her body. Wade turned his head, not wanting to see the side effects of the garbage Stryker had pumped into her. Without thinking, he punched in the code on the keypad and unlocked the door. The painful episode seemed to have passed, leaving her panting with her face pressed against the stone floor. It may cost him his life later, but he leaned down and started pulling her to her feet.

"What are you doin'?" she asked in a tired voice.

"I'm getting you out of here. Some of your people are here in the facility." Baring most of her weight, he pulled her from the cell and shut the door. They made their way through the corridors silently, meeting nobody as they traveled. Cora finally broke the silence after a few minutes.

"You should come with us." She croaked out, looking at him as they continued. He frowned.

"Can't. Gotta keep the monsters locked up." It took her a moment to realize what he meant. He wasn't talking about keeping other mutants locked up; he was talking about himself.

"You're not a monsta." He let out a cold laugh before speaking.

"I was a monster before all this. I don't know if you remember, I killed people for a living." She suddenly stopped, making him stop with her.

"They were bad people." She mumbled, looking at her feet before meeting his eyes again. "You weren't a monsta when I knew you. Annoyin'? Yes. Arrogant? Sometimes. A monsta? Never." He grimaced as he thought of everything he had done since then, wondering if she would be saying the same if she knew.

"We better keep moving." He mumbled, pulling her along again.

"Drop 'er homme." Cora was unable to conceal her smile as she turned towards the Cajun accent.

"Remy." She said, not thinking as she lurched forward and stumbled to the floor. Wade reached down to help her up but was knocked back by an energized ace of spades.

"What did you do to her?" Remy spat the words at Wade as he stepped in front of Cora protectively.

"I didn't—" Wade started, but was cut short as he sliced a blazing card that was aimed at him. Remy kept attacking, throwing cards at the swordsman as his eyes blazed and fingertips glowed with energy.

"Remy! Stop!" Her voice was weak, but it still made him seize his attack.

"Why?" He had a card between his fingers, aching to hit his target.

"Wade helped me." Looking between the two, he lowered the card, pulling the energy out it. They seemed too familiar with each other, the feelings of ease unsettling for the situation.

"You know him?"

"Yeah, he's an…" she trailed off, unsure if she should tell him.

"Old flame?" Remy finished, eyeing the swords that were identical to the ones she had used at the mansion. Nodding, they stood in silence for a moment, Cora reaching out and grasping Remy's hand. Looking into his eyes, she hoped he could feel that she wasn't reviving that old fire.

"The spillway is that way." Wade pointed to the right as he broke the silence. "That's your best bet for getting out of here." Walking back towards Cora, Remy let him help her to her feet. He held her free hand a second before speaking.

"Stay out of trouble Cor, I won't be able to come to your rescue again." And for a moment, the old Wade peeked through, a good natured, cocky smirk crossing his face. Turning to Remy, the smile disappeared as he clapped him on the shoulder softly. "Take care of her." Before he could answer, Wade turned on his heel and was gone, leaving mixed feelings wafting in the air. A shudder passed through the walls and a cracking sound echoed through the air. Remy adjusted his hold on Cora, a determined look crossing his face.

"We need to go Cherie."

**Okay guys, I need your help! I'm not really sure where to go with it from here. I have an idea, but it would only be one more chapter and the story would be over. Truthfully, I don't feel like it should be over yet; I'm having fun writing this! SO, I need your brilliant minds to throw me some ideas that you would like to see in Seductress! Be my muses please! :)**


	9. Chapter 9

**Okay readers. First off, I want to thank you guys for subscribing to the story and for alerts. It's flattering to know so many people want to read my updates. We have a problem though. The review section is being neglected and it's sad. Like I said in the previous chapter, I have no clue where to take this story at this point and I want to hear what you all think. Help a gal out and drop me a line with your ideas, whether you think they're crazy/stupid or whatever. I would sure appreciate it and get another update out fast! :)**

_I'm going to die._ The thought kept crossing my mind. No matter how much Remy tried to help, every step felt like my body was going to tear apart. I tried to keep the grimace off my face, but it was all I could do to keep from shrieking.

"Jus' a bit more Petit." Remy whispered, tugging me around another corner. I couldn't shake the feeling of being choked either; it was as if my chest were being squeezed more and more as we kept moving. He must have heard my breathing getting wheezy and weak because he slowed down. I felt myself touch the wall, then the floor. Then everything went black…

* * *

Waking up felt like an electric shock had passed through her body. Cora practically leaped off the table as she opened her eyes. Panic filled her as she looked around, trying to figure out where she was. Looking down, she was hooked up to monitors and fluids, the tubes hanging over the edge of the table. She vaguely made the connection that she wasn't at Stryker's lab, but she still wanted out. Pulling at the needles, she slung herself off the table and unsteadily made her way towards the exit. Before she could make it to the door, several people came rushing in. Remy, Professor Xavier, Logan, and Ororo came bursting in, blocking her only exit. Remy and Logan grabbed her under her arms and forced her back onto the table gently, keeping her from her attempted escape.

"Good to see you're awake Cora." Xavier said in his always calm voice. Cora managed to swallow in an attempt to calm herself down.

"What happened?" she breathed out as a torrent of memories rushed through her mind. Flashes of scenes seemed to slow down long enough to be focused on. The mansion being attacked, a dark stone room, Wade's face, a lab filled with—. She stopped herself, her hands clenching her scalp.

"Cora, we need you to calm down." He said, as if it were as easy as flicking a switch. She let her hands drop and latch onto the edge of the table, trying to gather her mind enough to focus. Unknown to her, the reasons he wanted her to calm down were standing on either side of her. Logan and Remy had pained grimaces on their faces, biting back the bitter taste of the frantic lust she was mass producing. Taking a few shaky breaths, she managed to pull most of the energy back in, relaxing the atmosphere in the room considerably.

"Very good, it's reassuring to see you still have superb control over your powers." They all stood or sat in silence for quite some time, as if they were waiting for Cora to say something. And she did have something to say, but she held her tongue. If she told them she wanted to leave, they'd have her on a leash so fast, she'd feel like a mutt tied up with cats all around. She barely managed to keep the thought from her mind as she spoke.

"When am I allowed to start teachin' again?" That would make her seem innocent enough.

"That's what we're here to talk about." Ororo chimed in as she leaned against a counter.

"It's obvious you've had one hell of a trip, kid."

"And we can't have you rushin' Cherie."

"What they're trying to say, is we want you to take some time off, just relax around the mansion for a bit. Then you can come back when you feel ready." Ororo finished the rehearsed bit. They all looked at her expectantly.

"Can I move into mah room today?" she asked, forcing a smile on her face.

"Of course, you were being held here to monitor the condition of your health. Seeing how you're awake and doing quite well, you can go upstairs any time." Xavier said happily, his smile becoming warmer.

"'At sounds right fine." She murmured, pushing away from the table she had been laying on.

* * *

Quietly as she could, she opened her bedroom door and tip-toed out into the hallway. Cora carefully pulled her loaded backpack onto her shoulders as she snuck down the corridor. If she could get to the ground floor before anybody woke up, she could make it out of here. Making a beeline, she avoided the squeaky places in the floor the same way she had when she was a student. Pausing at the top of the stairs, she felt around for the emotions in the area. Most of them were typical of sleep: mainly indifference, with a few dream-induced bouts of happiness or fear. Shifting her focus downstairs as she walked, she noticed somebody was in the kitchen.

"Bobby Drake, do yah ever sleep?" she asked, leaning in the door frame. She shifted instantly, trying to readjust to avoid brushing the healing gashes in her arms.

"Do you?" He grinned as he dug into a bowl of cereal.

"No ice cream?" Cora asked, avoiding the question.

"Nah, all that's left is yours." She couldn't help but smile.

"Have at it kid, I won't be needin' it for awhile." His spoon froze on its way to his mouth as he stared at her with a shock-filled face.

"You running?" he finally asked, dropping his spoon back into the bowl. Cora rubbed the back of her neck as she felt the emotions upstairs. Still regular.

"Yeah, I need to get away for a bit."

"But everybody wants you to stay!" The sentence burst out quickly, startling her.

"I'm due for a trip, kid." She muttered. Turning to leave, he said the one thing that could make her stop.

"Remy wants you to stay." It looked like he had frozen her on the spot, her frame was so rigid and still. Slowly, she turned towards him. "You can tell, the way he talks about you."

"Lebeau is a man who makes yah believe what he wants yah to believe. He may have good intentions, but 'at ain't always the right thing. Keep 'at in mind." And with that, she made her way to the garage before she could change her mind.


	10. Chapter 10

**Hey guys, here's another chapter! I know, it's really short, but it's opening the door to a ton of possibilities…plus, with finals coming up, I squeezed this one out before my brain exploded. Lol. As always, leave reviews to tell me what you think of the story, improvements to be made, plot ideas, etc. Also, thanks to all the new subscribers that added me and my story since my last update, it put a big smile on my face!**

**Special Thanks to PerfectlyImperfect for planting this pleasant little plot bunny in my brain! You rock!**

Bobby sprung up out of his seat and ran to the kitchen door, barely catching sight of Cora rounding the corner towards the garage. Sprinting for the stairs, he nearly faceplanted as he took them three at a time. _Thank God his room is close_, he thought as he flung himself onto the landing. Sprinting down the hallway, he slid to a stop as he banged on the bedroom door. Remy answered, rubbing his eyes sleepily.

"Wha' is it?"

"She's running." Bobby gasped, trying to catch his breath. This caught Remy's attention, his face no longer tired.

"Where?" he asked as he pushed past Bobby.

"Garage." Before he could say another word, Remy was dashing towards the stairs, leaping from landing to landing until he hit the ground floor. He heard the garage door open as he rounded the corner and burst into the garage. Cora was grabbing her helmet, oblivious to Remy's presence. Quickly, he pounced for her, staying in her blind spot until he grabbed her hand with the keys. Letting out a startled yelp, she turned with a fist clenched and ready to retaliate.

"Let go of me." She growled, thrashing around in attempt to get out of his grip. Remy pulled her arm behind her back swiftly, pressing her against the hood of a nearby car. Just as he was about to speak, he caught sight of something.

"What is this?" he asked, brushing his finger over a tattoo peeking over the waistband of her jeans.

"It's nothin', now le'me go!" she said angrily, struggling to turn around.

"Petit, calm down. I won't let you go until I see de ink." She could hear the grin in his words, knowing he was telling the truth. With a loud sigh, she made her body relax. He let his grip ease up, releasing one of her arms. Irritated, she tugged her jeans down several inches revealing the tattoo she had managed to keep secret until then. Turning his head, Remy leaned in closer to get a better look.

"Cherie…" he murmured. It was a perfect queen of hearts. The only difference was the usual somber smile was replaced with a smug, mischievous grin. Hearts littered the skin around her and in tiny letters beneath her were the words "The Lucky Lady". Remy couldn't hide his confusion. Dumbfounded, he released her other arm and stared.

"When did you get it?" he asked quietly as he stepped in front of her to keep her from leaving.

"After I left." She said simply, not looking him in the eye as she tried to get past him. Sighing, she gave up and stood there, staring at the concrete floor.

"Why?" It didn't make sense. She had been ultra-ticked when she left; her throwing him off the third floor balcony should have been enough evidence. Yet here she was with a tattoo of the nickname he had given her after their escape from Three Mile. She shook her head silently, either saying she didn't know or refusing to tell her reasons.

"I need to go." Cora said after a few moments of silence.

"I can't let you do that." He said, tensing up slightly. He felt the air thicken slightly, knowing what she was doing. "Cora…you need to stay here."

"No Remy, I need…!" Both of them tensed up as they heard somebody coming down the stairs quickly. A soft "I'm sorry" was barely audible before Remy collapsed to the floor, a victim to Cora's powers.

* * *

"Come on Cajun, wake up!" Logan's gruff voice brought Remy back to reality. _This must be what the poor shmucks feel like after Cora goes all out on them_. Sitting up, he wasn't surprised to see Cora and her motorcycle were long gone. Groaning, he pounded his fist against the floor as he stood up.

"She's gone." Remy said, staring out into the night through the open garage door. "Of course she is. She's been a runner for a while. She'll be back though, just give her some time." But he didn't want to give her some time. Remy was sick and tired of letting Cora run away for no apparent reason. Quickly, he headed back into the mansion, already planning what he would pack. He was going after the Seductress.

**So, it's becoming more and more obvious that Cora is in the closet about her affections for Remy. Silly, silly girl. :) Don't worry, a certain attractive Cajun will remind her why she loves him soon enough. Drop a line if you have an idea for an adventure during the wild goose chase that is sure to ensue! **


	11. Chapter 11

**Here's the next chapter. There weren't any suggestions in my review box, so I pulled this one out of the air. It's a bit random, but I think it fits well. So, as usual, I don't own X-Men or Marvel, just Cora. Thank you to those who reviewed since my last update, I love getting feedback! Oh, and don't be afraid to leave opinions or ideas for me here, they make my day! :) **

"Oui, mon ami?" Remy asked, answering his phone as he put gas in his motorcycle.

"Xavier wanted me to check up on you, see how you were doing." Remy grinned, knowing Logan was lying.

"I'm sure Cerebro would tell him dat, even if he couldn't find the femme. But no luck so far. She gone like smoke." It was true. He had been searching for nearly two weeks and there was still no sign of Cora. Remy wasn't even positive that he was on her trail. When he left the mansion, he just headed down the coast, looking for any sign that she had passed through. Everywhere he searched left him with nothing.

"Like I said, she'll turn up sooner or later." He grunted a goodbye and Remy hung up. He frowned at the horizon, where the sun was setting quickly and realized yet another day had passed without him finding her.

* * *

Cora sipped her drink as she observed the room over the rim of the glass. Smoke wafted in the air of the club, making the dim light even dimmer. Things were fairly quiet at the moment; the night was still young. She let her eyes linger over the poker tables before looking at the pool tables again. The sign on the wall said 'No betting on billards' but it was being ignored as expected. She had watched several men battling back and forth, one of them sweating bullets as he concentrated on a shot and missed horribly. He suddenly slammed his pool cue down on the table in frustration and stormed off, cursing under his breath as he passed Cora. Standing up, she sauntered over to the table, flashing a coy smirk.

"I take it he lost?" she asked, setting her glass down on the edge of the table and brushing her fingers against the green felt.

"Yeah, he lost a pretty penny too." A tall, black man said with a deep booming laugh. He and his partner, a short and pale red head, picked up their beers, never taking their eyes off her as they drank. She had them hooked.

"Play another game?" she asked, looking down at the table and pretending to be bored. Truthfully, she was aching to play some pool. She was fairly good at cards, but only because she could feel the emotions around her. Playing that way made her feel like a cheater. With pool, it was nothing but talent and practice that helped her win.

"I wouldn't want to take a pretty girl's money." The red head answered, grinning at her as he sat his bottle down.

"Oh, you won't." She said confidently, picking up the pool cue off the table. The black man smirked, picking up on her confident remark.

"You'll need a partner."

"I'll play left and right handed and save us the trouble." She smirked when the red head's mouth dropped open in surprise. "Rack'em up." She said to him, taking another sip from her glass before moving it to a small table behind her. He set the game up quickly before turning to her.

"Ladies first." Cora shrugged, smirking at the mistake of letting her go first.

"What's the wager?" she asked, leaning over the table and preparing to start.

"Our friend we just played bet one hundred, so we can start there sweetheart." The black man said, leaning against the wall.

"Let's make it two hundred and keep the pet names out." He laughed and nodded as she hit the cue ball. In less than ten minutes, Cora had handed their butts to them, never even giving them the opportunity to hit a ball.

"I believe we just got hustled, my friend." The black man said, pulling several twenty dollar bills out of his wallet. Flashing a smile, she pocketed the money.

"Play again boys?"

"I know better than to do that." The red head muttered, heading over to the bar for another drink.

"Maybe with a different wager?" the black man said.

"Running short on cash?" Cora laughed out, leaning against the table.

"I will be after another game like that." Without her empathy, she may have never noticed it. She felt the air shift slightly as he leaned in a bit closer. "Maybe we can find something else to do that won't make me broke by morning?" he asked with a laugh. There it was. She could feel his emotions heat up with every second that passed. Time to cut the strings.

"Sorry, I gotta run." Cora said, pushing away from the table and heading for the door. Hearing his footsteps, she ducked down an alley and got lost in a crowd of people. Ducking her head slightly, she let them lead her down the street, where Latin music was wafting in the air. Suddenly, a hand grabbed hers and pulled her out of the crowd of people. Expecting the man, she got ready to throw a punch. Surprisingly, it was just a stranger; a Hispanic man dancing to a band on the corner. He grinned as he spoke.

"Bailas conmigo?" She felt out his emotions quickly. He was innocent as a nun as far as they showed, so she let him lead her through the crowd. He spun her around, shocked that she already knew the steps. "You dance before?" he asked. A sad smile crossed Cora's face. That had been one of the upsides to dating Wade: she learned so much stuff with him. They traveled all over the world with his work and this was one of the many skills she picked up along the way.

"Yeah. I learned in Cuba." She said, her voice getting louder to be heard over the music. Around and around they went, gaining more attention with each song. Soon, it seemed that everyone on the street was watching them dance. On a dip, Cora couldn't help but think back…

"_Step on my foot again and I'll throw you in the ocean." Wade's voice laughed in her ear. "You dance worse than my mother." Cora slid her hand over his shoulder and walloped the side of his head, laughing. _

"_Maybe I just want to stomp on your big feet instead of actually dancing." She said. _

"_Like you could do it if you wanted to." He scoffed. With a sly smirk, she pulled him towards the center of the floor and started dancing. He looked surprised at her sure and quick steps, but grinned as his hand slid from her back down to her butt. _

"_Your frame's slipping dear." She commented, pinching his shoulder. _

"_So when'd you actually learn how to dance?" he asked, spinning her around to avoid another couple. _

"_What do you think I do while you're gone most of the day?" She had been exploring the island, most of the time learning to salsa dance with some people at a café in the afternoons. He dipped her low, kissing her neck before pulling her up. _

"_You'll have to thank them for me." He smirked, pulling her close as he led her away._

Several hours later, Cora decided it was time to head back to the hotel. She was planning on getting an early start in the morning and didn't want to feel like crap when she woke up. As she walked back to her hotel, she couldn't help but think about…them. She thought it was strange that when she thought of times with Wade, they never seemed to really bother her. They didn't tear her heart up. She never got upset or felt tempted to break something.

Yet when she thought of Remy, she turned into quite a mess. Most of the time, she could keep it under wraps and play the sassy seductress she was supposed to be, but when things got out of hand or irksome, she packed up and left. She liked to think of it as a search for some breathing room. Pushing open the front door to her hotel, she sighed. She had to get him out of her head. With a bit of effort, she shoved thoughts of him to the back of her mind, looking forward to the warm shower and soft bed that were waiting for her.


	12. Chapter 12

**Hey guys, I'm back with another update! It's a little on the short side, but it's the best I can give at the moment. I've worked on it before going to bed and during a study break because I wanted to update before finals start. Anyway, just wanted to thank everybody for the reviews and story subscriptions, they made me smile. :) A special thank you to PerfectlyImperfect again, she nudged a plot bunny in my mind, getting this chapter rolling. Also, I've never thanked the fanfic author who inspired me to actually start thinking up a Gambit fic. PrettyGothGirl, as I've told you before, you rule and helped me get the Cajun accent down! Buckets of thanks for you! Haha. So anyway, you know the drill: Leave me some reviews with questions, opinions, advice, plot ideas, etc and you might see them pop up in the story! Without further adieu, the next chapter of Seductress!**

Remy groaned as sunlight filtered through the drapes on the glass door leading to the balcony. It had felt nice when it hit his bare chest, sending a warm sensation over his body. He had fallen back asleep, not waking until the light assaulted his face. He had arrived late, dragging into the hotel at around 4 A.M. and he wasn't ready to get up. Shielding his eyes, he rolled away from the light. Squinting, he swiped his cell phone off the night stand. The screen blinked at him, telling him he had missed a call and a voice mail was waiting for him. He sleepily pushed the buttons and placed the phone near his ear as he stretched his back out, his spine cracking.

"Hey Remy, this is your ol' amigo Martín. You'll never guess who I saw this morning! La chica dat you were always with, what was her name? Uhh, Cora or something? Anyway, I saw her eating on de pier dis morning. I didn't get a chance to talk to her, but I thought of you when I saw her. Call me sometime amigo, we need to catch up! Adios!" Remy sat upright in the bed suddenly, all the grogginess gone from his face. Pressing the call button, he got out of bed and started pulling clothes on as the phone rang.

"Hola?"

"Bonjour Martín! De sole for missing your call." They chattered for a few minutes as Remy finished getting ready, the conversation finally turning where he wanted it. "So you saw Cora dis morning?" he asked, trying to sound indifferent.

"Yeah, I saw de chica. You talk to her recently? She look just as good as when she dated you, amigo."

"I have. I'm actually looking for her. Care to tell what city you saw her in?" Martín laughed before speaking.

"She pick a good city to hide in, mi amigo. She in Miami." Remy's jaw dropped. He was in Miami. He had finally caught up to her. Grabbing his wallet and a deck of cards, he hurriedly left the room, accidentally slamming the door as he did. Rushing down the hallway, he continued to talk to his friend.

"You care to tell me where dat pier is, mon ami?"

* * *

Cora heard a door slam somewhere down the hallway. She was laying on her stomach in the bed of her hotel room. Her elbow propped up her head as she flipped through a 'Visitor's Travel Guide to Miami'. As she had enjoyed an omelet while watching the waves crash against the beach that morning, she decided she would stay in town for a day or two more before leaving. Something about the ocean and the atmosphere of Miami made her want to stay longer. Lazily, she let her eyes drift over to the open balcony door, the horizon barely visible from her place on the bed.

Somebody walked loudly past her door, asking where a pier was. The voice soon died away, probably disappearing into the elevator. Looking back down at the travel guide, she circled the names of a few clubs. She was running short on cash and would need to make some money that evening. Until then, she was exploring the city and enjoying herself as much as possible.

* * *

Later that night, Cora was scoring big. Some arrogant meatheads couldn't get over the fact that a woman was beating them at pool and kept raising the stakes in hopes of winning their money back.

"No entiendo." The man muttered as she sank yet another shot in the corner pocket.

"Porque?" she asked, her southern twang skewing the word. Grinning, she slid around the table to hit another shot. It was all she could do to keep from laughing at the man and his partner. He just couldn't understand how he and his brother were being beat by her. They were better than most, but Cora just had a talent for billiards. The endless hours of playing over the years had made her a dangerous opponent. After the eight-ball fell in, she turned with an amused smile on her face.

"I believe 'at's two thousand dollars." The men glared at one another. "Each." She added, her grin turning slightly wicked.

"Brother, I have no more money to waste. Anita will kill me as it is." The shorter of the two said, handing a wad of money to Cora and walking away quickly. It felt like déjà vu. The first one always seemed to scurry away after paying up. While she waited for the other man to count out the bills, she let her eyes roam around the room. Like many of the other clubs she had frequented, there were pool tables and green felt tables inviting gamblers inside. A small area in the center of the room was occupied by dancers, rocking and grinding to a Latin number being played by a DJ. The bar was busy on the opposite wall. Everything looked normal to her until something caught her eye.

Her breath caught in her chest and her knees quivered slightly. Her eyes had to be playing tricks on her. There was Remy walking through the door of the club, a Hispanic man leading the way. She stared until a cough made her turn. The man was holding a stack of money out for her, his face irritated.

"Thanks…" she mumbled as she turned back to the door. Remy was gone, nowhere to be seen. Looking all around her, she couldn't find his face in the crowd. Quickly, she laid her pool cue against the wall as she kept searching through the mass of people. Shaking her head, she stuffed the money in her pockets and hurried towards the door.

_Must've had one too many tonight_, she thought, heading to another club to hustle some more saps. She didn't let herself remember that she'd only had one drink that night. Stepping out into the warm, salty air, she pushed the thoughts of the Cajun out of her head as she walked down the sidewalk. The short walk helped her clear her head, the sounds of music drifting out of the doors of clubs and bars until she stopped at a more rundown building.

"The Sandbar" beamed at her from above the door, the neon sign glowing with an eerie green color. The rowdy sounds of the patrons could be heard; drunken laughter and slurred Spanish and English words reached her ears through the thick wooden door. Running her head through her hair, she pushed the door open and went in with a confident swagger in her step, already feeling back in her element.


	13. Chapter 13

**So, this was already partially written and it was calling to me while I was studying. Being the girl that I am, I ditched my chemistry and finished it and I'm quite pleased with the result. :) Thank you for the reviews. Being told I have one of the best stories written that somebody has read so far was definately an ego booster, I must say! Lol. Anyway, as always, I would love to get some more reviews with questions, advice, plot ideas, constructive criticism, etc. Lay it on me guys! Well, enough blabbering on my part, here's the next chapter! WARNING: It's a wee bit angry/angsty, but I promise that will disappear by next chapter. Enjoy!**

Cora ran her hands through her hair, breathing in the salty air. She passed the "Buy a famous drink for half price!" sign as she entered the club, the night air already buzzing with excitement. She didn't spare anybody a glance, dropping onto a stool at the bar heavily. The night before had wore her out, not only from staying out late, but the fact that she had barely slept due to thinking she had seen Remy. The bartender walked up to her, an interested grin on his face.

"Drink for a lady?" he asked, running his hands over the smooth wood of the bar. Still keeping her eyes down, she pulled the menu towards her, not really caring what she ordered. With a tired smirk, a drink caught her eye.

"Gimmie a vodka martini. Shaken, not stirred." She had always been a fan of the James Bond movies, forcing Remy to watch them with her when... As the thought of him crossed her mind, she frowned and sighed softly. The bartender noticed as he fixed her drink.

"Pretty thing like yourself shouldn't be so down." For the first time, she looked up at him. In many girls' eyes, he would have been attractive; he had a strong jaw, piercing green eyes, and his dark blonde hair was gelled to a perfectly tousled look. He was interested in her, she could tell that from his emotions. Cora grabbed her drink, not wanting to deal with another guy trying to earn a quickie in the back seat of his car.

Suddenly, she didn't feel like staying at the club. Tonight was supposed to be a night of fun, no gambling to earn her gas money. Now, all she wanted to do was leave and lounge in her hotel room. After a quick sip, she placed the glass back on the bar and stood up. She could feel eyes following her as she walked out of the club and into the night. Kicking off her heels, she walked down to the beach, strolling back to her hotel slowly. Lost in her thoughts, she never heard the stranger come up behind her. He grabbed her arm roughly, bringing her back to reality in a split second.

"Hey there sweet thing." He slurred, grabbing her shoulder with his other hand. He was massive and drunk; a horrible combination.

"Get off of meh." Cora said, working to keep her voice calm as she attempted to jerk her wrist out of his grasp. He took a step forward, bringing them within inches of each other. She could smell an intoxicating amount of beer on him, nearly making her hurl as he spoke again. "You're comin' back to my place for a lil' fun." He said, grinning as he tried to pull her away from the beach.

"Le' go of meh!" she screamed as she kept trying to wrench her arms away from him. Even smashed, this guy was strong. Each time they pulled against each other, it felt as if her arms would snap. The memory of Creed yanking her towards the lab crossed her mind as she got ready to subdue the man.

Suddenly, a blaze of orange flew past Cora, cutting her mental attack short. The man's grip loosened as he flew several feet back and landed on the sand with a loud thud.

"Hands off, homme." Whirling around, Cora saw Remy. How had he found her? She was hundreds of miles away and she hadn't left a trail. She had finally convinced herself that she hadn't seen him the other night, yet he _really_ was standing before her now. Crossing her arms across her chest, she turned and started walking down the beach, away from Remy and the drunk.

"Why de rush Petit?" She kept walking, not meeting his eyes. She stared intently at the sand, forcing herself not to show anything she felt. A hand grabbed her arm again, but this time it was gentle. She stopped and stared at her feet.

"Go away." She murmured, feeling like a child as she did.

"I was expectin' merci at least."

"Thank yah. Now go away." She pulled her arm from his grasp and walked up the boardwalk to her hotel, leaving Remy on the beach. _Just get to your room Cora, just get to your room._ Her breathing was getting ragged as she passed through the front door of the hotel. Not wanting to wait for the elevator, she rushed up the stairs as her eyes were brimming with tears. Slamming her door, she felt the tears sliding down her face. Why did he have to show up? She did stuff like this to get away from her life, not have it shoved back in her face again. Turning on the light, she groaned when she saw the balcony door was open.

"Remy, get the hell outta here!" she yelled angrily, heading towards the open door. He was leaning against the railing, staring out at the moonlit horizon.

"Why are you so mad? I thought I did you a favor knocking de oaf off of ya…" She stopped at the door hearing his voice. He sounded upset. Gripping the door handle, she took a deep breath.

"I came here to get away. Havin' yah show up sort of gets in the way of 'at." She murmured with a fake laugh. He turned, his eyes blazing still from his attack earlier, the red and black fascinating her as much as the first time she saw them. He wasn't buying the lie anymore than she was.

"What's really bothering you Cora?" Turning back into her room, she wiped her eyes before he followed her in. Folding her arms, she stood and stared at the ceiling, biting her lip to keep a cry from slipping out. If only he knew what was really bothering her. Suddenly, his arm snaked around her waist, his lips warm at the back of her neck. "No secrets Cherie." Her breath caught in her throat; she had forgotten how warm he was.

"I…it doesn' matter. Yah need to go." She muttered, pulling from his embrace and holding the door open for him. He could feel she was just under breaking point. He needed to push her a little further to get down to the bottom of this. Placing his hand on the door and the wall beside it, he pushed it shut and cornered her. Her eyes were shining and she kept biting her lip. _Here come the waterworks_, he thought, remembering the signs.

"Tell Remy what is wrong." He demanded in a soft voice. Before he knew it, she pushed against his chest, sending him back several feet. Her face was angry, tears streaming down it as her clenched fists shook by her side.

"YOU!" she finally screamed, coming towards him. "I hate havin' to see yah all the time because ever' time I do, I think of throwin' yah off that damn balcony and how much I regret leavin'." Grabbing his arm, she slung the door open and tossed him into the hallway. She slammed the door loudly and the lock clicked. He stared at the door from his place in the floor. Remy could sense her just on the other side, barely hearing her slide against it as she sat in the floor. Scooting over until he was leaning against the door as well, he spoke quietly.

"Why didn't you come back Petit?" He felt a spike of confused lust seep through the door after he asked. He heard the muffled sound of her shifting on the carpet as she moved.

"I figured yah moved on. Yah didn't love me, so why would yah wait around?" Her voice was angry, but it sounded thick from the tears she was trying not to cry. They sat in silence, the few inches of wood separating them.

"Open de door Cherie."

"No. Just go away." Remy heard her get to her feet and walk away from the door. Sighing loudly, he pulled the lock pick out of his pocket and easily opened the door.

**Awwww, a cliffy! I hate cliff hangers as much as the next reader, but this was the absolute perfect moment to stop. Now, your imaginations can run wild over what's going to happen next! I know mine is! :)**


	14. Chapter 14

**Okay guys, here's the next chapter. I'm not really sure what to say about it actually. I completely rewrote it three or four times before finally deciding on this. The attempt before this one made me depressed, which I wasn't too thrilled about. Lol. So I watched a Christmas movie to recharge, then tackled it head on with this idea in mind! A thank you to my lone reviewer this time; Thanks Peaches! :) You know the drill guys: I'd love to have some reviews with questions, comments, ideas, etc. Thanks for reading and hope you enjoy the new chapter!**

The bathroom door was shut when Remy walked into the room. He quietly closed the door as the sound of running water filled the air. Kicking off his shoes and pulling his button down shirt off, he settled down on the bed and leaned against the headboard, waiting patiently. Looking around the room, he noticed how unusually tidy it was. All her clothes were neatly folded inside her duffel bag, the heels she wore earlier sitting beside it. The bed was made smooth, the only wrinkles coming from where he sat. She was never this clean unless something was really bothering her. Frowning, he thought of what she said just minutes ago. That something was him.

Occupied with his thoughts, he didn't hear the water shut off. He tensed up slightly when the bathroom door opened and she came out. At first, she didn't notice him sitting silently on the bed. She placed her dirty clothes in her duffel before catching sight of his shoes on the floor. Turning around quickly, she glared at him. He let a small smirk cross his face as he took in her appearance. She was wearing a silky black night gown, which barely reached her knees.

"How'd yah get in?" She asked, placing her hands angrily on her hips. Rolling his eyes, he held up the lockpick.

"Thief, Cherie. Remember?" She didn't answer. Watching closely, Remy noticed her scowl was faltering slightly. He let her stew for a few moments before raising his hand. "Come here Petit." Her scowl disappeared, her eyes closing as she bit her lip. Even without his empathy, he could read the indecision on her face. Instead of joining him, she sat heavily at the foot of the bed, her back turned to him. He watched her shoulders rise and fall with a sigh. After a minute of silence, she turned and looked at him. Her eyes were pained. Slowly, she crawled up the bed and nestled beside him. As she settled in, Remy wrapped his arms around her, pulling her closer.

_

* * *

_

Don't do it.

Cora bit her lip, trying to convince herself to kick Remy out of her room. Again.

_You'll only get hurt._

His arm was raised, beckoning her to come to him.

_Stay strong, just walk away. Listen to your conscience._

Trying to follow her mind, she turned her back on him and sat on the edge of the bed. Sighing loudly, she kept telling herself to make him get out. To run away from him and never look back. To accept the fact that they were never going to be the real couple she wanted them to be, not with her mutation.

_But why not try again?_ Leave it to a girl's heart to make her do something she'll most likely regret in the morning. Turning to face Remy, she glanced at him before she made her way up the bed. As she settled beside him, she couldn't help but think of the countless times they were in situations similar to this, only the context was completely different.

* * *

"_Remy?" Cora whispered softly as she pushed the bedroom door open. The only answer was the sound of the grandfather clock in the hallway. She hesitated, not wanting to wake him up again. He must be getting tired of her and the stupid nightmares she had. Sighing, she started closing the door until something made her stop. A tan hand peeked around the door, keeping it slightly open. Following closely behind was Remy's sleepy face. _

"_Petit?" he asked with a yawn. Grinning at the pet name, she let him open the door. Before she could say anything, he gently pulled her in the room and shut the door behind them. Turning, he took a running leap back into the bed, causing Cora to giggle loudly. As he sat up, he pat the space beside him. _

"_Come on Cherie." Smiling, she crawled up the bed and burrowed under the blankets beside him. His warm arm wrapped around her shoulders as she let her head lie on his bare chest. _

"_This Remy Lebeau ain't half bad." She thought._

_

* * *

_

Get away now Cora! Before it's too late!

She mentally shoved her conscience as she let her mind go. With her heart pounding, she wrapped her arm around him and laid her head on his shoulder before she could think otherwise. Remy seemed a bit surprised by her actions, but didn't say anything. Silence filled the air as Cora let her eyes shut, listening to his steady heartbeat. Her breath hitched in her chest slightly when he brushed a strand of hair off her cheek, his fingers soon replaced by his lips. He kissed her cheek softly before moving down towards her jaw and hovering inches above her lips. Opening her eyes, she whispered softly.

"Remy, don't." A devilish grin filled his face.

"Do you mean dat?"

_Yes, just tell him yes. Even if it's a lie, just tell him yes. _

"No." she breathed out as his lips met hers. At first, she tried to resist, weakly attempting to pull away. But it was a lost cause, she knew that. He shifted them, putting Cora against the bed and him looming over top of her.

_You know where this is going, make it stop! NOW!_

He leaned down and kissed the crease between her shoulder and neck, sending a shiver down her body.

_He remembered?_ Without thinking, she wrapped her arms around him, softly tousling his hair.

"I missed you." She whispered before the atmosphere shifted.

* * *

Carefully sliding out of bed, Cora pulled on Remy's button up as she answered his phone.

"Hullo?" she said softly, stepping outside onto the balcony. The cool ocean breeze sent a shiver down her spine as she leaned against the railing.

"Cora?" It was Logan.

"Yeah?"

"What're yah doing with the Cajun's phone?"

"He caught up to meh. He's asleep, so I answered." There was silence on the line for a moment before Logan spoke again.

"We need you guys back at the mansion. Things are bad."

"What d'ya mean? How bad?" She hadn't heard him this strained before.

"It's…" She heard him swallow and let out a breath before speaking again. "The Professor and Scott are dead." Cora nearly dropped the phone off the balcony in her shock. That was impossible. Xavier and Scott were two people who were always there. They couldn't be gone. "–and Jean's alive." Logan had been talking, but she only caught the end.

"What? How?" It was crazy what could happen when you ran away for a month.

"It's complicated. You and Gambit need to get up here ASAP."

"Yeah, we'll be there soon. Don' worry Logan." Hanging up, Cora looked over the horizon, which was just starting to brighten. Walking back into the hotel room, Remy was stretched out in the bed, fast asleep. She grabbed some clothes and headed to the bathroom, getting ready quickly. When she came out, clad in jeans and a t-shirt with the Xavier's Gifted logo, she slid on her riding boots and turned back to the bed. Grabbing a pen and paper from the nightstand, she scribbled out a note and left it there, lingering over Remy for a moment.

"Au revoir." She said quietly, grabbing her duffel bag and heading out the door.

* * *

Remy felt the sun on his face when he woke up. Keeping his eyes closed, he let out a content sigh as he reached across the bed. When he felt nothing but cold, empty sheets, his eyes snapped open. Cora was nowhere to be seen or heard; the only evidence of her being there was a note on the nightstand.

_Remy, _

_Logan called. Things are bad at the mansion. See you in NY. _

–_C_

Of course. The moment he thought he had her back in his grasp, she pulls a stunt like that. Groaning, he pulled himself out of bed and wobbled around the room, collecting his clothes sleepily. When he picked up his boxers, her nightgown was underneath. She must have forgotten it when she rushed out before he woke up. Picking it up, he let the smooth silk run through his fingers. Images from last night filled his head, causing him to smile. After pulling his jeans on, he carried his other clothes back to his room to pack up. It looked like he was heading up north by himself.


	15. Chapter 15

**Hey guys, here's the next update! I hope you guys are still enjoying this story. Not to sound like I'm whining, but I was hoping for more than one review (Btw, thanks for the love!) for the last chapter. *sad face* I know there are plenty of people reading; please, make a writer happy and throw some reviews my way! :) But anyway, I have a serious news update: First, I'm finished with finals, so that means more writing! Also...*sniffle*...the end of Seductress is drawing near. I'm guessing that within 2-4 chapters, this will done. I've enjoyed it immensely and, surprisingly, I was struck with inspiration for another fic, starring a new OC and Wade. :) I'll keep you posted on that. Anyway, enough rambling on my part. I give you, Chappie 15.**

Cora pulled up to the mansion as Logan was coming out. He looked confused when he saw that Remy wasn't with her.

"Where's the Cajun?" he asked, pulling on his leather jacket.

"On his way." She didn't elaborate on the fact that she had snuck out before he woke up. "Where yah headed?"

"Magneto and the Brotherhood have Jean. I know where their base is, so I'm going to go get her back." He swung his leg over his bike and got ready to start it.

"Hey Logan." He looked at her, his brow cocked in question. "Be careful. Jean's…different." Cora thought back to her time at school. Jean was an extremely powerful mutant, even when the Professor had done something to contain some of her powers. Who knows what she could do now that he was gone.

"She's still the same Jean." He said gruffly, kicking his bike to life before speeding off.

"Let's hope so…" she murmured, pushing her motorcycle into the garage.

The house was quiet when she came out of the elevator onto the upper level. Unsure where to go, she headed towards Xavier's office and opened the door. Storm was standing at the window, frowning slightly.

"Am I interruptin'?" Cora asked quietly, preparing to go back out into the hallway. Turning, she offered her visitor a smile.

"No, I was just thinking. You can come in." Looking at her, Storm looked tired and stressed. Her eyes were bloodshot and her hair had a slightly frazzled look. They stood in silence for a few moments before she spoke. "I want to thank you for coming back." Cora smiled.

"I can't think of anywhere else I'd rather be."

"Is Remy not coming?"

"He is. He should be here anytime." Storm looked at her suspiciously and then turned back to the window.

"We're unsure what to do at the moment. We're trying to monitor the Brotherhood's activity. I don't know if you've heard, but the humans turned the cure into a weapon. So if you go out, keep your head down and your guard up. Their attitude has changed to 'cure first, ask questions later'." She stood up after saying this and headed towards the door. "I'm going to do a DR session with—."

"Le' me do it 'Ro." She looked torn between objection and gratitude as she stood with her hand on the door handle.

"But you just got here."

"I guarantee I've had more sleep than yah. Just go lay down for a lil while. I'll keep the kiddos in line and do a danger room session." Cora was already itching to get back in the danger room and practice, the thought of a potential fight making her edgy. Storm debated for a moment before nodding.

"They're in the rec. room." As they headed down the hall, she spoke again. "And Cor."

"Hmm?"

"Thanks."

* * *

"Bobby, I need yah to focus!" She had set the Danger Room to a simulation similar to the tennis ball program she used. Objects were flying through the air towards the boy, a few pelting him as he tried to freeze them before contact.

"I am." He grunted through his gritted teeth. Sighing loudly, she let him continue. He had the talent, he just didn't have the firey…or in his case, icy passion. You needed both to stay alive long against a decent opponent. As much as she hated to admit it, John was more advanced in his powers because he had that fiery, somewhat crazy edge. He cut loose and let everything flow into his power. If Bobby learned that, he could put up a good fight.

Cora was brought out of her thoughts by a pained yelp; Bobby was lying on his back, rubbing his stomach. What looked like a bowling ball was rolling across the floor.

"Oops." She said in a low voice, chuckling as she switched the program off. Bobby had been the last victim in the individual training sessions. The others had run off after their turns, worried they would be put through another round. Walking over to him, she reached out a hand and hauled him to his feet. "Alright kid?"

"I better be." He had a nervous tint to his voice.

"What d'ya mean?" They walked out of the danger room and towards the locker rooms before he spoke.

"Well, it's obvious that the X-men are outnumbered. We need all the help we can get." Cora didn't agree or deny what he said. With a reassuring clap on the shoulder, she let him walk into the locker room before muttering to herself.

"Yah have no idea kid…"

* * *

Cora sat at her desk, her feet propped up as she stared out the window. Classes had been cancelled since Scott and Xavier's deaths, yet there she was, sitting in her classroom. She was tired of sitting in her room, sitting in the kitchen, or sitting in the rec. room; the classroom was the next place to go. None of the kids were up yet, attempting to sleep off the rough DR session she put them through yesterday. The sound of boots clicking down the hallway brought Cora to the door.

"Where yah off to Rogue?" The girl froze like she was caught with her hand in the cookie jar.

"Nowhere." She said, her eyes instantly locking on the floor.

"Yah wanna talk 'bout it Sugah?" With a sigh, Rogue followed Cora into the classroom and sat in one of the desks. Straddling a chair, Cora waited patiently.

"Whatever you say, you're not going to change my mind."

"It'd be nice to know what I'm supposed to say somethin' 'bout sweetheart." Rogue bit her lip, looking out the window before turning back to her.

"I'm going to get the cure." She held her breath as she waited for Cora's reaction. When she did nothing, confusion covered her face. "Aren't you going to try and stop me. Tell me my power is a gift and whatever?" With a Mona Lisa smile, Cora shook her head.

"Nah. It's your choice. Just make it based on the right reasons." They sat quietly for a few moments before Rogue spoke again.

"Do you think I'm a coward for wanting it?" Cora's eyes flashed slightly as she looked at her.

"Who said that to yah?"

"Storm." Rolling her eyes, she pulled her seat closer to Rogue's.

"Don't listen to Storm. She doesn't understand what it's like for yah; nobody does. She has a mutation that doesn't truly affect her life. With yah, it's affected ever' single aspect. I'd be worried if yah hadn't at least considered takin' the cure. I know I did." Rogue gaped at her after the last sentence.

"You wanted to take the cure?"

"When I first heard about it, I considered it. I just thought 'bout how it would be to live a different life. One where guys don't gape at me 'cause my DNA is pumpin' out lust twenty-four seven. Where I don't have to feel anybody's emotions but my own. A life where I can actually know what love feels like." She took a deep breath as she looked back at Rogue. "But, I decided against it."

"Why?"

"My mutation has made me who I am. It's shaped me the way yours has shaped yah. The experiences I've had, the choices I've made…the people I've met; it's all because of what I am. Lookin' back, I wouldn't give up a day of my mutant life." _Well, maybe one._

"So you don't think I should take it?" Cora could sense her increasing indecision and doubt. She reached and took Rogue's gloved hand in her own.

"Sugah, yah decide if taking the cure is what's best for yah, and only for yah. Don't let somebody else force yah to." Nodding, Rogue stood up.

"Thanks."

"Anytime Rogue." Watching her retreating back, Cora almost wished she had told her to stay.

A few minutes later, the sound of a motorcycle roaring up the drive caused Cora to look out the window. Logan was flying, coming to a skidding stop by the front door. Before she could take a breath, another motorcycle came into view. _Remy. _He would want to talk about why she left without him. That was a conversation she wasn't keen on having. She remained at her desk when she heard the front doors open, hoping to buy herself a few more minutes before the drama began.

"STORM!" It was Logan and he sounded serious. Jumping up, Cora ran from the classroom, tripping on the rug as she stopped on the landing above the lobby. Storm surfaced from another hallway. Remy came in through the front door, which was still standing open from Logan's entrance. "We have to get to San Francisco fast."

"Why? What's going on?" Bobby, Kitty, and Pete had come out of the rec. room, probably drawn by Logan's outburst.

"The Brotherhood is planning an attack on Alcatraz." The group was silent for a moment before Storm spoke.

"If you're going, be at the jet by five o' clock."

**If you have a few minutes, click the pretty little review button and share your thoughts. :)**


	16. Chapter 16

**Hey hey, here's another chapter! A thank you ReannaExplosion for the lovely review, it made my day. :) Feel free to leave a review with questions, comments, complaints, etc. Hope you enjoy!**

Five o' clock turned out to be only ten minutes away. All of them piled into the elevator and headed down to the basement. Hurrying out into the hallway, a stony silence fell over the group as they walked to the locker rooms. Stepping inside, Cora looked through the glass at her uniform. She had fought with the X-men before, but it had been a spur of the moment thing. Since she had agreed to work at the mansion, she was officially one of them and had received this leather travesty as proof.

Kitty and Storm were the only other people in the locker room, which felt empty without Rogue or any other trainees. Lost in her thoughts, she didn't notice that Storm was already dressed until she swept out of the room quickly, her cape snapping against the door. Kitty seemed to have fallen into a similar daze, her hand resting on the glass holding her uniform. Looking at each other, Cora grinned.

"Let's go kick some ass kid." They quickly pulled the leather on and looked at each other. The smooth black material clung to them, making every curve visible.

"We need to reconsider uniforms." They both muttered, causing them to laugh as they walked out towards the jet.

"Cherie!" It was Remy. He had skipped the uniform, sticking to his street clothes. _Typical Remy_. His eyes were running up and down Cora's frame, making her hate the snug uniform more with each passing second. He smirked at her irritated expression before sweeping towards her.

"You know, I haven't seen you wrapped in leather since you were nineteen. Of course, it didn't cover quite as much skin then." Her face went crimson as Bobby and Pete's eyes went wide as saucers.

"That was one Halloween party!" she rebuttled, glaring at him. He laughed as he spoke.

"Oui, but a party I'll never forget." Rolling her eyes, Cora walked up the ramp into the jet. The others followed and settled down into their seats, the joking atmosphere suddenly gone. After the jet took off, Cora couldn't help but think of the memory Remy had brought up.

They had been out of Three Mile Island for a little more than a year when it had happened. The party had actually been part of a job; the house it was hosted in was loaded and the Thieve's Guild couldn't wait to get their hands on the valuables inside.

"_Cherie, we need you to dress to impress." Cora stared at the pieces of leather he was holding. _

"_Yah mean dress like a slut." She was sitting on the couch, her arms crossed across her chest in refusal as they spoke. _

"_You are de leading lady in dis bit. We need you to distract de host for us. With dis on, he won't be able to take his eyes off you." She looked out the window, trying not to let her lip jut out as she pouted. Cora didn't like the thought of being dressed up to keep another man busy. Since their escape, she had come to think of herself as Remy's girl and she liked it that way. "I know I won't be able to." She turned back to look at the grinning Cajun. _

"_He lays a hand on me and I'll go to jail for beatin' the hell outta him." She said sharply, grabbing the leather skirt and corset from his hands. _

"_He lays a hand on you and I'll be there too, going to trial for murder." He said with a laugh as he left the room for her to change._

Cora couldn't help but grin at the memory. It felt like that was a lifetime ago, back when she and Remy were just starting out. Back when she giggled when he called her 'Cherie' or 'Petit', when she didn't know his tricks, or when she was undeniably, head-over-hills, punch-drunk in love with him. She discovered more about herself in those years with him than any other time in her life. She couldn't deny it, their time together was a great ride. Looking across the aisle at Remy, she smiled softly at him before shaking her head in an attempt to bring herself back to the present.

Everybody was sitting quietly, their faces tense at the thought of the upcoming fight. The only sounds that filled the air were the hum of the jet engines and the occasional buzz of cards being shuffled. Leaning back in her seat, Cora let her eyes slide shut, not realizing she fell asleep almost instantly.

_Blinking blearily, she brought her hand up to her face to block out the sunlight. Sitting up, she looked around. Tall trees surrounded her on all sides, making the field she was in feel like a cage. Everything was silent, the wind blowing softly_ _and making the leaves sway lazily. A man appeared on the edge of the clearing, slowly walking forward. After a few moments, Cora recognized him. _

"_Wade? Is 'at you?" He smirked at her before his eyes turned dark and he looked behind her. Turning, she saw Remy walking towards them. Pulling herself to her feet, she started towards him. Wade swept past her, pulling out one of his swords as he did. Suddenly, he morphed into something else. An unrecognizable creature. She tried to yell a warning but nothing came out. It was as if she were mute, unable to make a sound. The world went in slow motion as the creature ran the sword through Remy. His eyes were shocked, a surprised groan escaping his lips. He was dead before he hit the ground. Running toward him, Cora felt the tears in her eyes as she fell by his lifeless corpse. It smirked when it spoke. _

"_Wake up Petit." _

"_Shut up you—!" she screamed, her voice suddenly back. It grabbed her shoulders and shook them before she could finish. _

"_Wake up Petit." _

"Wake up Petit." A smooth voice said softly in her ear. Her eyes fluttered open when a slightly calloused hand brushed over her jaw. Remy was leaning against the side of her seat, watching her worriedly as he brushed a lock of hair out of her face.

"Bad dream?" She didn't answer, stretching out her back and shoulders instead, letting out a shaky breath. She had never had a dream like that before and it didn't settle well with Cora. The thought of something like that happening made her want to puke. She didn't want that nagging image to be in her mind when they started fighting. She could feel the cold sweat on the back of her neck, a chill going down her spine.

"How long 'til we get there?" she asked, leaning around to see the cockpit of the jet.

"Five minutes."


	17. Chapter 17

**Okay, here's another chapter! Just a fair warning, in case I forgot to mention before: This doesn't follow the exact timelines of the movies. It should have been a little more obvious when Wade came on the scene way back when towards the beginning of the story. Anyway, just want to thank Peaches and Red Rose Cat for the love with their reviews! Also, I've started on the WadexOC story I mentioned a chapter or two ago. I'm hoping to get a few chapters ahead before I start posting it. But that's enough chatter, here's chapter 17! :)**

When the jet landed, the battle had already begun.

"What the…?" They looked out the window at the scene. The bridge had been moved. Not knocked down or destroyed or anything like that. It looked as if it had been lifted up and dropped down on the edge of Alcatraz Island. It created the perfect pathway for the rogue mutants to invade the facility. Soldiers were lined up in front of the lone building, armed with cure weapons and shooting at the mutants running from the bridge.

"Let's go." Logan said, taking the lead as they ran out towards the action.

"Yah guys watch yahselves!" Cora shouted to Kitty, Bobby, and Peter as they neared the front lines.

"We need to hold this line!" Logan yelled, trying to rally the soldiers back from their retreated position. Unsheathing her swords, Cora turned her attention to the wave of mutants that was rushing forward.

"Looks like fun, non?" Of course, Remy would see this as entertaining. Grinning slightly, she threw herself into the chaos, blades flashing. The fighting continued for several minutes, the humans gaining ground since the X-men arrived.

"They're going after the kid!" Storm yelled from across the fight, slugging a guy in the face as she did. They had to get inside and save the boy. If Magneto's people laid hands on him, he was as good as dead.

"Kitty!" Cora yelled, dodging a wild punch before countering with a swift slash of her swords.

"Yeah?" The girl came running towards her, phasing through a soldier before stopping at her side.

"We need to get yah inside. I'll give yah cover as long as I can, but I need to stay out here and help." She nodded quickly as they took off running, Cora leading the way and clearing any opponents that tried to stop them. When they came to the concrete wall, Kitty swiftly ran through it without missing a beat. Turning back to the battle, a sound from the roof caught Cora's attention.

"No! Please! Don't kill me!" Three mutants were dragging a man towards the edge of the roof. Climbing a ladder, she heard the man scream before she reached the top. _Damn…_ Glancing over the roofline, she saw Warren flying through the air, holding the man by a leg. Thank God he decided to come along after all. Watching Warren soar out of sight, she never heard the silent footsteps coming across the roof. A strong hand grabbed her roughly and lifted her in the air by her neck. Before she could react, spots were already crossing her vision. The hand suddenly released her, something knocking it back several feet.

"Cora!" It was Remy. _Always watching my back_, she thought as he pulled her to her feet.

"Thanks." She said breathlessly, taking the hand he offered and pulled herself to her feet. Before they could say anything, the mutant that had grabbed her suddenly appeared by their sides. He wore nothing but a pair of red cotton pants, his chest bare and covered in some sort of black tattoos. His head was completely bald and, the scariest part, his mouth was gone. It looked as if it had been sewn shut recently, scars still fresh and pink against his flesh.

A blade suddenly appeared from his arm and he ran it through Remy's back until it pierced through his stomach. It felt as if Cora's world suddenly stopped. When the mutant pulled the blade from Remy's torso, he dropped to the ground slowly. His eyes were wide with shock and a touch of fear. Without thinking, she grabbed the mutant's arm and forced all of her power into him, weakening him slightly. It was enough of an edge to allow her to sling him over the side of the roof, sending him plummeting to ground below. Turning, she knelt down.

"Remy." She said in a shaky voice, pulling back his shirt to see the wound. He grabbed her hand as she lightly touched around the gaping hole.

"Cherie," he mumbled in a weak voice. His eyes looked heavy already. "You tickle me." Of course, he would be the suave and laughable Remy, even when he was dying.

"We have to get yah help." She said, pulling his arm around her shoulders as she prepared to stand. Blood was quickly saturating his shirt, dripping down onto the roof. They froze, the silence that had settled on the once noisy battlefield signaling something was wrong. They saw the mutant that Cora had just thrown pull himself over the edge of the roof as a fog quickly blanketed the area. Storm must be helping with something down below, but it made seeing more than a few feet impossible. With swift hands, Cora pulled her swords out, settling in a protective crouch in front of Remy. She caught sight of the mutant through a break in the fog, who was coming towards them slowly with a cold stare watching their movements.

"Cora, you need—." Remy was cut off by the sudden attack. The shirtless mutant came rushing forward suddenly, blades extending from its arms. Cora reacted, keeping herself between the two men as she took a few bounds forward as well. After one particularly hard slice from the other mutant, her katana blade was split in half. Dumbfounded for a moment, she left herself open for attack. With a merciless air, one of the mutant's blades easily cut through flesh, sending her fumbling back. Clutching her wounded shoulder, she moved backwards until she was in front of Remy and stumbled to the ground.

"Get behind me." He mumbled, grabbing her hand. She resisted against his tugs, watching the mutant. He came forward until he was bearing down on them. Grabbing her arm, he threw Cora aside and focused on Remy. Raising his arm, he prepared to finish him off. The blade was coming down quickly when something made him stop. Cora came rushing forward, throwing herself over Remy in a protective embrace. They all froze in a stony silence as they processed the situation.

"He goes, I go." She said, her voice sounding braver than she felt. She stared up at the mutant when she noticed something. The eyes. They were familiar.

"Wade?" Cora said softly, never looking away from his eyes. The mutant seemed startled and took a step away. She leaned forward slightly as she spoke.

"Wade, is that yah?" Ever so slightly, he nodded. A shiver passed over his frame as if he was fighting something within himself.

"What did he do to yah?" she whispered softly, not wanting to believe that the creature before her was her mercenary. The shiver passed over him again and Cora suddenly understood: Somebody was trying to control him and he was fighting.

"Wade, don't let 'em control yah. Yah've always done what yah wanted. Don't stop now." For a second, she could see the eyes soften slightly. He was still in there somewhere. After another shiver, he crouched down in front of her, just watching her. The silence was unnerving. Being around Wade had never been a quiet time. Now, with his mouth sewn shut, all he could do was watch and nod.

"So this was the deal? The way to get rid of the cancer?" His jaw locked as he nodded again. Cora saw the shift in his stance, knowing he was losing the battle against whoever was trying to control him. Quickly, the swords slid out again and he stood up to attack.

"No!" she grabbed his arm, praying he would stop. His body let out a sort of convulsion before he backed away again. The world went into slow motion after that. She heard Logan let out a wild yell as he leaped through the air. His claws were extended and they neatly sliced through Wade's neck. The head went rolling and the torso dropped to the ground lifelessly.

"NO!" Cora shouted again, struggling to get to her feet.

"Let it go Cherie." Remy said softly, barely able to hold her back.

"No! He killed Wade!" she yelled, feeling tears well up in her eyes as Logan sprinted to the edge of the roof and leaped down to the ground below. She could barely see Jean in the distance as Remy spoke.

"He was not your friend anymore, Petit. It may have been de body, but de mind was wiped clean." She shook her head. He was right, even if she didn't want to believe it. No matter what had happened, he wouldn't have been Wade. Cora had seen the few traces of him, but the rest was just experimentation and Stryker. Turning, she saw Remy's eyes flicker, his face going unusually pale.

"Remy! REMY!"

**The End!**

**Nah, just kidding! I wouldn't leave Remy's life hanging in the balance like that! There's one more chapter!**


	18. Chapter 18

**So, I've had this chapter written up for a week or so and even though I updated earlier today, I can't resist but share. I keep going back and reading over it and telling myself to wait a day or two, BUT I'M SO EXCITED ABOUT IT! Haha. It's quite fluffy, but I think that is perfect at this moment. Also, I brought a Christmas-y twist in since it's the most wonderful time of the year. :) A special thank you to SynisterSciFiFreak for the quick review today, it made me laugh with glee! I would send a more personalized thank you, but you're anonymous. I hope ya'll have enjoyed this story as much as I have! So this is it, the final chapter of Seductress!**

"_Remy, stop! Yah know I'm—!" Cora let out a howl as he dove at her, tickling her sides and back. "Le' me go!" she begged, writing as she screeched with laughter. She fell to the floor in an attempt to escape, only causing Remy to fall on top of her. Straddling her waist, he pinned her arms at her side with his knees as he continued torturing her with tickles. "Yah win!" She shouted, finally stopping her struggle. He grinned at her mischievously and leaned down to kiss her. _

"_That wasn't so hard now, non?" he chuckled, releasing her arms, but still sitting on top of her. _

"_Yah goin' to move?" She pretended to be irritated, but her smirk gave her away. _

"_I don't think you want that, Cherie." She let out a soft giggle at the pet name and ran her hands up his stomach, leaning up as far as he would allow. _

"_And what makes yah think that, Monsieur Lebeau?" He laughed softly as she wrapped her arms around his neck, tilting her head sideways slightly as she spoke. _

"_Call me a psychic." He mumbled before pulling her closer and kissing her. _

"Cora…" Remy murmured, opening his eyes. It was not the brunette, southern belle that greeted him however; it was the blue-furred Hank McCoy. Remy tried to swing his legs over to the edge of the bed quickly, only resulting in a sharp twang of pain shooting through his torso.

"You need to sit back." Hank said, pushing him gently back onto the bed. "You're healing up quite well, but if you aren't careful, you'll tear the stitches." Pulling up his shirt, he saw a large, white bandage over half of his stomach. He could feel one on his back as well. Suddenly, a torrent of images rushed his mind, running through like a choppy movie skipping scenes. The battle replayed in his head, the scene halting after Logan had destroyed the mutant that had stabbed him.

"Where is she?" he asked Hank, his voice more urgent than he expected.

"She's fine. She has been spending most of her time down here, but Ororo finally drug her upstairs to prepare." Hank hid his smile from Remy. Those two were so crazy about each other, it was only a matter of time.

"Prepare for what?" he asked, tensing up at the thought of another fight.

"The yearly Christmas party, of course. We have one every year for the staff and the students who choose to not go home." Remy relaxed slightly as he processed what he heard. Christmas party? That meant he had been out for…

"Two months?" he breathed out, not believing the math he had done.

"Yes, you gave us all quite a scare. You lost a substantial amount of blood and flat-lined three times in here." Hank turned back to his computer for a moment. "Cora's the reason you're still alive actually." Seeing Remy's confused face, he continued.

"She kept your heart beating the entire trip back to the mansion. Storm and Logan told her to give up, though I didn't blame them; you looked dead to me when she carried you on the jet. When we got back here, I hooked you up to the monitors to discover that you were still alive, just barely. We lost you three times before you were stabilized and sewn up." Remy let Hank's recollection sink in. If what he said was true, she had kept his body going for nearly an hour and a half, even when everyone told her to give up.

"Now that you're awake," Hank said, bringing him out of his thoughts, "I can do a quick assessment and we'll be able to enjoy the party upstairs." Remy grinned at the thought.

"Sounds great Doc."

* * *

Remy rounded the corner in time to see a disgruntled Bobby Drake get thrown out of the kitchen.

"Just wanted a damn glass of water…" he murmured, pulling himself to his feet and brushing dust off his shirt. Seeing Remy, he smiled. "Hey! Glad to see you're on your feet." He reached out and shook his hand as Kitty's head popped through the door.

"Rogue says she's sorry, but we warned you to stay out." Before he could answer, her head slid back through the wood and out of sight.

"Crazy women." Bobby mumbled. Remy laughed at the younger boy.

"Mon ami, truer words have never been spoken." They stood in silence for a moment, Remy watching the door and listening to the sounds of the women in the kitchen.

"If you want to talk to her, I would wait until they're done. It's a death wish to try and infiltrate." He smirked at the younger boy before turning back towards the stairs.

"I guess I'll get cleaned up to impress de ladies then."

When Remy came downstairs later, feeling better after a shower and clean change of clothes, all the students had moved to the rec. room. Food was laid out buffet style and people were everywhere. A Christmas movie was on the TV, some watching as they ate. Others were dotted the room, talking as they cradled full plates in their hands. He studied the scene for a moment before spotting her.

She was wearing red, his favorite color on her. Her dress was comfortably snug; he could tell she liked it. She didn't fiddle with the neck line or constantly smooth out nonexistent wrinkles on the front. He saw the fresh scar across her shoulder, a reminder similar to what would be adorning his stomach soon. She was talking to Storm until Hank snagged her, leaving his seductress alone. Stealing across the room, he gently wrapped his arms around her from behind and whispered in her ear.

"You a belle femme as always Cherie." He felt her jump when he first touched her, then she relaxed when she heard him.

"Bobby said yah were up and movin'. I'm sorry I wasn' there when yah woke up." He kissed the spot between her shoulder and neck, fascinated that it still sent a shiver down her spine.

"From what I've heard, I can forgive you for that." She turned around to face him.

"What do yah mean?"

"I owe you my life Petit, that's what I hear." She smiled slightly.

"Nah, we're even. I already owed yah mine."

"From when?"

"Three Mile Island." He laughed as he picked up a piece of turkey off her plate and popped it in his mouth. Before he could answer, she started again.

"But wait, yah saved me on the roof. So technically, I still owe yah." He chuckled softly as he turned her around and wrapped his arms around her again. He had forgotten how good it felt to have her pulled against his chest. Leaning close to her ear, he whispered softly.

"Je t'aime." She got unusually still beneath his arms. Leaning his head sideways, he caught sight of her biting her lip. "What?" She squirmed slightly before speaking.

"Two things are botherin' me. The first is I don' know what that means, even with the French I've picked up bein' 'round yah. Second, whatever emotion you're feelin', I don' know what it is." He grinned as he placed a kiss on her shoulder, the scar soft against his lips. He smirked at her slight feelings of panic when he didn't answer her immediately.

"Calm down Cherie. It's quite simple, I'm sure you can guess." She sighed loudly, a slightly grumpy growl scratching her throat.

"I hate guessin' games, yah know that." He laughed again as he gave her a small squeeze.

"Fine, fine, I'll tell you." Kissing her neck softly, he whispered, "I love you."

**Alright, everybody on three: 1...2...3! AWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW! She finally got what she wanted! I teared up a little when I finally typed those words! Lol, I know, what a cheesy writer. ;) So yeah...that was it...Seductress is officially done. I'm sad, but at the same time, I'm thrilled that this story became what it did. To all my loyal readers and reviewers, I want to thank you all so much! Without your encouragement, ideas, and kind words, I wouldn't have finished this story. I don't doubt that for one second. Thanks to Perfectly Imperfect for plot ideas when things got a bit sluggish in my brain! You kept the gears turning in my head! As I've said before, I've got a Wade and OC story in the works. The title is going to be something along the lines of "Tracker", you should check it out when I post. Also, I'll most likely be posting a Green Mile fic sometime soon if you want to check it out as well...Hmmm...I guess that's all for now. Thanks again! -PuddingCup30**


End file.
